Хорошие поцелуи России
by Saad Maia
Summary: Bons baisers de Russie. Draco Malfoy s'est exilé pour panser ses blessures. Harry Potter est devenu médicomage pour guérir celles des autres. Mais la rédemption est encore loin, alors quitte à se prendre pour l'Agent du Destin, Pansy est prête à tout.HPDM
1. Chapter pilot Au coeur de l'hiver

__________________

**Хорошие поцелуи России**,

bons baisers de Russie, chapitre pilot.

**Auteur:** ben moi

**Disclaimer: **Rien n'est à moi que les idées, et c'est bien ça le problème.

**Musique:** Slot, slot, lumen, slot, encore slot, et toujours slot. Cherchez sur Deezer!

**Petite note:**

Hello!

Une fois n'est pas coutume, cette petite note rique de se faire longue. Voici à peu près deux ans que je suis restée silencieuse sur Fanfiction. La première année pour raison d'un grand poil dans la main qui refusaient de se laisser épiler. La deuxième année pour raison inverse, ou comment le fait de faire Santé vous empêche de mener une vie d'être humain et vous transforme en droïde à mémoire numérique-gruyère, équivalent du cerveau à trous rempli des trucs insipides qui rendent "The Big Bang Theory" si drôle.

Bref.

En faisant le ménage dans mon Pc à la fin de cette année, j'ai découvert quelques chapitres oubliés datant de cette année de flemme, que je n'avais même pas eu le courage de "uploader". Pour réparer l'affront je vous propose une version corrigée pilot de l'un de ces petits oubliés.

A vous de me dire ce que vous voulez en faire, "suite ou pas suite?", voyez avec le petit bouton tout en bas.

__

**

* * *

**

****

Хорошие поцелуи России

__

Bons baisers de Russie

Chapitre 1 : Au cœur de l'hiver

Lorsque le téléphone entama sa cinquième sonnerie, la jeune femme avança une main timide vers le combiné. « Allô » fit-elle, d'une voix qu'elle aurait voulue plus ferme.

« Avez-vous reçu la lettre ? » fit la voix, à l'autre bout du fil. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt, sans que la jeune femme réponde, puis continua, sure d'elle. « Parfait. Réfléchissez-y, je vous re-contacterais la semaine prochaine. Sachez prendre la bonne décision, deux avenirs sont en jeu à partir de maintenant… »

Une minute encore, la jeune femme garda le combiné à son oreille, sourde aux échos de tonalité qui résonnaient dans l'appareil. Son esprit voguait, loin, en direction de ces deux avenirs qui ignoraient encore jusqu'à leur étroite liaison.

o0o

L'enfant laissait ses mains glisser sur les touches blanches et noires, avec dextérité. Il ne jouait pas vraiment comme si ça vie en dépendait, non, plutôt comme si rien n'aurait pu lui apporter plus de plaisir que de caresser les petits morceaux d'ivoire. Et sa technique s'en ressentait, époustouflante de précision. Pas une erreur, pas une fausse note, sa main trouvait d'elle-même le juste écart, la bonne distance. Au fur et à mesure que ses doigts courraient sur le clavier, l'atmosphère se modifiait. Elle devenait plus épaisse, plus profonde, plus colorée aussi, emplie d'une histoire, nourrie par une vie qui renaissait sans cesse sous la caresse de l'enfant.

Et même si ses pupilles blanches restaient fixées devant lui, vers un point invisible, Draco était sûr qu'au fond de lui-même, Gricha recréait cet univers qu'il imaginait chaque jour durant, aidé en cela par la profondeur de la musique.

Derrière le petit corps gracile, Draco commençait à entrevoir l'homme talentueux qui s'éveillait. Il était fier. Son élève progressait à vive allure, apprenant mieux que n'importe quel autre élève et, plus que cela, animé d'une réelle passion, un don véritable. Bientôt, il atteindrait des sommets pour un enfant de cet âge. Il serait alors temps de le présenter à qui de droit, afin de lui ouvrir les portes du Saint des saints.

Mais en attendant, Draco se contentait d'esquisser un sourire. L'autre ne le verrait pas, mais Draco savait qu'il pouvait deviner lorsqu'il souriait. Il était d'ailleurs le seul qui avait su percer le masque froid de l'adulte à jour, et le seul qui ne se fiait plus à ses seules remarques sarcastiques. Draco avait l'intime conviction que, derrière ses yeux morts s'en cachaient d'autres, capables de voir dans l'âme des gens. Son sourire s'agrandit un peu plus.

« Gricha, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. Tu travailleras ce mouvement pour la prochaine fois. Et revois Tchaïkovski aussi.» fit l'homme en russe. Puis, Draco se tu. Il n'aimait pas parler pour ne rien dire. En silence, l'enfant ramassa ses livres en braille et les glissa dans sa besace, avant de quitter la petite salle de musique de l'établissement.

Draco se leva de son tabouret et s'approcha de la fenêtre. Le ciel était gris et lourd dehors. Il neigerait bientôt, probablement. Un instant, il laissa errer ses yeux sur les toits du quartier. De petites maisons, pas plus de trois étages, où s'entassaient souvent plusieurs familles. Pas qu'ils soient pauvres, mais, en Russie, il valait parfois mieux vivre sa vie dans son coin sans trop se faire remarquer, si on voulait vivre en paix. Pas trop riche, pas trop pauvre. Ne pas se mêler des affaires des autres, surtout pas de celles de l'Etat. Quelques règles qui permettaient de ne pas trop mal s'en sortir. Draco les suivait au pied de la lettre.

D'un geste précis qui trahissait une habitude encrée, il se saisit du cordon du rideau et le tira. La journée touchait à sa fin, mieux valait rentrer avant la nuit.

Lorsque Draco s'approcha du portail de tôle, couvert de tags plus ou moins vulgaires, qui masquaient son domicile aux regards curieux des passants, le ciel s'était mis à pleurer ses douces larmes d'un blanc soutenu. Draco aimait beaucoup la neige. Elle lui rappelait sa mère, froide mais douce, tendre et caressante, elle se perdait parmi ses cheveux blonds, comme le faisaient les doigts de Narcissa Malfoy, avant. Une lueur enfantine dans le regard, il s'amusa à cueillir un flocon de ses lèvres violettes de froid, tout en cherchant ses clefs, dans sa poche. Puis il se rendit compte de l'immaturité de son geste et ferma la bouche. Enfin, il enfonça la clef ensorcelée dans l'énorme cadenas qui fermait le portail. On n'était jamais trop prudent, surtout dans les quartiers peu touristiques, comme celui-ci. Draco poussa la lourde porte de l'épaule et passa le seuil de sa propriété. Devant lui s'étendait un minuscule jardin à l'abandon. Les mauvaises herbes y poussaient dans tous les sens, sur le sol gelé, et se recouvraient petit à petit de neige poudreuse. Un petit chemin de pierres froides reliait l'espace depuis le portail jusqu'au hangar de tôle grise réaménagé en studio. Rien de bien classieux pour le dernier des Malfoy, juste un bâtiment qui aurait fait fuir n'importe quel acheteur potentiel. Et c'était plus ou moins le but.

« Je peux entrer ? » fit une voix derrière Draco en anglais. Le blond eut un sursaut qu'il masqua dans un demi-tour plein de grâce, sa main sur la couture de la poche où se cachait sa baguette magique.

Quand il reconnu la personne qui s'était ainsi adressée à lui, Draco eut un sourire et se détendit imperceptiblement. Amusé, il s'inclina devant Pansy Parkinson en une révérence digne d'un serviteur invitant son maître à entrer. La jeune femme brune engagea son fauteuil roulant dans l'allée pendant que Draco refermait derrière elle. Puis il se précipita devant son amie pour ouvrir la porte de son studio.

Contrairement à l'extérieur, l'intérieur était on ne peu plus accueillant. Isolés du froid extérieur, les murs étaient peints en blanc, et une moquette beige recouvrait le sol. D'épais tapis s'étalaient un peu partout dans le salon, aussi blancs que les murs, sous des fauteuils mordorés qui faisaient face à une petite table en prunier et à une cheminée au manteau noir. Une cuisine américaine, dans les tons vert et jaune, se devinait sur la droite quand un escalier en fer serpentait pour rejoindre une sorte de balcon qui faisait office de deuxième étage, et accessoirement, de chambre à coucher. Un renfoncement de mur devait cacher la salle de bain aux yeux des visiteurs, seul espace intime permis dans le studio. Sous l'escalier, une unique porte aussi blanche que les murs restait fermée, espace privilégié de Draco Malfoy, dans lequel Pansy n'avait eu que peu l'occasion d'entrer. La lumière du crépuscule entrait dans tout l'espace par d'immenses vasistas qui recouvraient toute la partie Est du toit. Tout était calculé pour que la moindre parcelle de soleil puisse inonder chaque recoin de la maison. Pansy, à l'instar de Draco, adorait cet endroit qu'elle avait aidé à construire. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait se faire à l'idée que Draco continue à vivre dans un tel quartier. C'était si contraire à l'esprit des Malefoy… même si l'esprit des Malefoy était mort avec les parents du dernier d'entre eux.

Draco attrapa la parka de Pansy et la suspendit à une patère fixée au mur à côté de la porte, à côté de son imperméable beige. Puis, il se retourna vers la jeune femme brune, aux yeux marron qui le fixaient depuis son fauteuil, rangé auprès de la cheminée qui ronflait déjà de bon cœur. Sa place préférée, se souvint Draco.

Pansy s'était embellie avec le temps. Elle avait perdu son air de pékinois, et ses cheveux tombaient en boucles souples autour de son visage fin, lui donnant un air de lutin.

« Un café ? » lui proposa-t-il, tout sourire.

« Volontiers. »

Draco se dirigea de son pas fluide vers la cuisine et sortit deux tasses, qu'il glissa sous la machine à expresso. Moins de cinq minutes plus tard, il rejoignit Pansy avec un plateau sur le bras.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène si tardivement ? » demanda-t-il enfin, laissant échapper sa curiosité qu'il retenait furieusement depuis quelques minutes.

Il se doutait bien que ce n'était pas urgent, sinon Pansy ne se serait pas déplacée dans la rue comme une vulgaire moldue. Cependant, elle ne sortait que rarement le soir, par peur ou bien par commodité. Depuis le combat qui lui avait ravi ses jambes et l'avait plongée quelques mois dans le coma, Pansy ne supportait que peu la nuit. C'était à peu près la seule faiblesse que le jeune homme lui connaissait à ce jour. Elle était coulée dans le métal, dotée d'un caractère bien trempé, que les multiples épreuves traversées n'avaient fait qu'endurcir encore plus. Quand ils la voyait, petite chose assise dans un fauteuil roulant, la plupart des gens ignoraient qu'ils avaient devant eux un bloc de béton armé, ce qui constituait l'une de ses armes favorites. Elle aurait pu être une femme d'affaire accomplie, si elle n'avait choisi une autre voie.

« Je suis venue discuter » répondit-elle, innocente.

Elle eut droit, pour toute réponse, au haussement de sourcil caractéristique de Draco Malefoy, puis elle se renfrogna.

« Je ne plaisante pas. Il s'avère que tu ne m'as pas rendu visite depuis plus de deux semaines maintenant. J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour mon patient préféré, non ? Comment vas-tu ces jours-ci ? » reprit-elle.

Draco rit. Il aimait lorsque son amie se laissait aller. Entre eux, ils laissaient tomber les masques, et c'était on ne peut plus salvateur.

« Je vais bien Pansy. Pas de fatigue, rien. »

« Et tes cauchemars ? »

« Pas depuis plusieurs mois. »

Pansy prit sa respiration.

« Ca va faire cinq ans maintenant, tu le sais ça… »

Draco savait où elle voulait en venir. Cinq ans qu'ils avaient quitté l'Angleterre, au lendemain de la chute du Lord Noir, elle dans son fauteuil, et lui complètement traumatisé par ce à quoi il avait assisté. Avec toutes leurs économies, ils avaient acheté leur place dans ce hangar, utilisant la magie pour le rendre salubre. Avec les maigres dons de Draco en russe et ceux de Pansy en ténacité, ils avaient réappris à vivre, tous petits parmi les moldus, découvrant enfin leurs ennemis d'hier. Et l'intégration avait plutôt bien réussi: Pansy était devenue psychologue dans un des centres hospitaliers de Saint-Pétersbourg, et Draco donnait des cours de musique au Centre Educatif pour Jeunes Aveugles et Malvoyants de l'Etat. Mais aucun des deux n'avait repris contact avec le monde de la magie.

« Je vais bien Pansy » répéta Draco. « Je vais bien, et je me sens bien ici. Je m'épanoui auprès des enfants. Certains sont très doués et je pense pouvoir en faire quelque chose, je… je n'ai pas envie de rentrer. Je ne suis pas prêt à rentrer en Angleterre. »

« Je sais. Moi non plus. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est une fuite. Nous refusons d'affronter notre problème. »

Elle parlait d'une voix douce, comme si elle s'adressait à un petit enfant, pourtant Draco ne put s'empêcher de s'énerver face à son obstination vaine, à ce sujet qui se trouvait toujours entre eux.

« Tu suis trop ta formation au pied de la lettre. Il y a des choses auxquelles on ne peut pas faire face, tu comprends ? » s'écria-t-il soudain, le visage ravagé.

Draco se détourna d'elle, et plongea ses yeux dans la nuit glacée, derrière les vitres embuées.

Il y avait des choses desquelles on ne pouvait pas guérir. Elle aurait du le savoir. Doucement, il plongea ses lèvres dans le café froid, repoussant ses derniers souvenirs de l'Angleterre au fin fond de sa mémoire.

« J'ai un plan » continua son amie en reprenant sa tasse vide, parlant comme si Draco ne s'était jamais emporté.

« Pansy… » commença Draco.

« Ecoute-moi… » le coupa-t-elle.

« Non, toi écoute-moi. Je ne veux pas rentrer, mais si tu le veux, fais-le. Je sais que tu le peux. Tu es plus forte que moi. Et puis il te reste ta mère, là-bas. Si tu le veux, fais-le sans moi, je ne t'en voudrais pas. »

« Je ne veux pas rentrer. Je suis bien ici. J'ai ma vie, je m'en sors. Et puis, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un et… » elle se tu, se tortillant les mains sur les genoux.

Draco sourit, repoussant encore la discussion à plus tard.

« Bravo ! Tu ne m'avais rien dit, cachottière. Tu te souviens de ce pacte qui voulait qu'on ne se cache rien ? »

Il se laissa aller au fond de son fauteuil. Pansy, elle, avait les joues cramoisies.

« Je voulais attendre d'être sûre… Bref, là n'est pas la question. Draco, je ne veux pas rentrer. J'ai déjà repris contact avec ma mère, et elle a été heureuse de me savoir en vie, mais quelque chose s'est brisée entre nous. Elle vit dans le passé, dans le ressentiment. Elle n'a rien pu pardonner, et vit toujours avec Ses idéaux… Elle n'a pas vécu ce que toi, tu as vécu, alors… »

« Je comprends » fit Draco avec un mouvement vague de la main, comme s'il pouvait chasser son passé comme on chassait une mouche.

« Mais je crois néanmoins que toi, tu devrais reprendre contact avec l'Angleterre. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle.

« Tu pourrais faire hôte. C'est très courant ces temps-ci. Tu accueillerais chez toi un sorcier en vacances pour quelques temps. Tu pourrais te créer de nouveaux liens. Et peut-être qu'un jour, ton a priori sur l'Angleterre changerait. Et puis… Oh, et puis j'en ai marre de te voir seul ici tout le temps. Depuis le temps que j'ai quitté le studio, tu n'as trouvé personne pour me remplacer ! Je pensais pourtant que tu trouverais un petit ami. Certains éducateurs du centre ne sont pas mal ! Mais tu vis seul, comme un ermite, prisonnier de ton masque ! »

« Si c'est parce que tu n'es plus seule que tu te permet de te mêler de ma vie privée, je te saurais gré de me laisser en paix. » fit Draco, d'un ton tranchant qu'il n'avait pas utilisé avec elle depuis bien longtemps.

« Ne monte pas sur tes grands chevaux, je ne cherche pas à te caser, mais à te réconcilier avec toi-même. En dehors de ton travail, tu n'as rien. Tu me dis que ça va, et je veux bien le croire, tu vas mieux. Depuis cinq ans, je nous vois remonter la pente, côte à côte, mais il y a une portion que je ne peux traverser à tes côtés, et nous y sommes. Je ne peux que t'offrir le moyen d'y aller doucement. Ton absence de vie sociale est un signe qui ne trompe pas Draco. Ce chemin que j'ai parcouru avec ma mère, il est temps que pour toi de le prendre à ton tour. Je te propose juste un moyen de te préparer. Accueille un sorcier chez toi. Peu de temps, juste une semaine, et ensuite, on verra, d'accord ? Je serais près de toi en cas de problème ! Mais tu dois essayer Draco ! Tu dois essayer ! »

L'interpellé sentait les accents de vérité qui se mêlaient à la détresse dans la voix de son amie, mais il ne pouvait se laisser aller aussi facilement. Il ne pouvait pas baisser les armes maintenant. C'aurait été trop bête. Draco savait que son caractère obtus ne posait de problèmes qu'à lui-même, mais c'était plus fort que lui, il ne voulait pas faire face.

Pourtant, à l'instant où il plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux bruns de Pansy, il su qu'il avait déjà pris sa décision, depuis le début. Et qu'elle était, pour lui, irrévocable.

« D'accord » acheva-t-il. « J'accepte. Mais c'est toi qui régleras les conditions administratives. Et je ne changerais rien à mes habitudes ! »

Un sourire vainqueur sur les lèvres, Pansy répondit :

« Pas de problèmes. Tout est déjà organisé. Tu as juste à signer là.»

Elle sortit un parchemin de sa poche. Draco se leva de son siège et partit à la recherche d'un crayon oublié, en se demandant tout de même comment ils allaient faire pour vivre à deux dans un espace à la fois trop et pas assez intime pour deux inconnus. S'il installait un rideau pour séparer sa chambre en deux, peut-être que… Et si l'autre s'attendait à ce qu'il lui serve de guide, eh bien, tant pis, il déchanterait vite. Draco ne comptait pas laisser ses petits protégés pour courir Saint-Pétersbourg, et l'autre s'y ferait. Ayant finalement trouvé l'objet de ses désirs, Draco se saisit de la feuille et la signa sans en lire un mot, faisant entièrement confiance à son amie de longue date.

Lorsqu'il trouva le sommeil cette nuit là, bien longtemps après le départ de Pansy, Draco rêva pour la toute première fois depuis longtemps des premières années Poudlard, et des sorciers qu'il avait côtoyés à cette époque. Nombre d'entre eux détestaient Draco, et il le leur rendait bien rendu, mais cette nuit là, il n'y avait dans leurs yeux que nostalgie et amitié, le reflet de ce qu'il aurait aimé voir, parfois, juste un peu.

Aucun cadavre ni champ de bataille ne vint le hanter, et au réveil, il ne se souvint même pas avoir rêvé.

o0o

____

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis le premier coup de téléphone. Lorsque celui-ci sonna de nouveau, la jeune femme était beaucoup plus sereine. Déposant son attaché-case sur le fauteuil à côté du téléphone, elle s'empressa de décrocher le combiné.

« Allô ? » demanda-t-elle.

Mais elle déchanta vite lorsqu'elle reconnu la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« Avez-vous pris votre décision mademoiselle ? »

« Oui » soupira-t-elle dans le combiné. « Oui, j'accepte votre proposition. Mais je veux que vous me promettiez qu'il ne leur arrivera rien… Je veux dire, si rien ne semble aller mieux, vous les laisserez partir… »

« Ils sont libres mademoiselle, entièrement libres. Si ce que j'attends d'eux ne se produit pas, eh bien ils se sépareront de nouveau et ne se reverront jamais. Mais cela ne se fera pas, je suis sûre de ce que j'avance. »

« Très bien » fit la jeune femme en avalant sa salive.

« J'étais sûre que vous vous rangeriez de mon côté. Sachez que j'ai déjà honoré ma part du contrat. A vous à présent d'honorer la votre. Vous recevrez sous peu ce dont vous avez besoin. Bonne chance. »

L'autre raccrocha, laissant la jeune femme seule devant son guéridon. Cependant, la lueur d'espoir qui brillait au fond de ses pupilles brunes n'avait rien à voir avec celle qui les animait une semaine auparavant. Sa décision était prise. S'il fallait aller jusque là pour aider son ami, elle irait, foi de Gryffondor.

o0o

Le ciel était lourd, de cette couleur uniforme et oppressante que seule Londres connaissait à cette époque de l'année. Un genre de grosse meringue s'apprêtait à écraser le monde de sa masse grisâtre, pendant que le crachin mouillait les pelouses et souillait les passants.

Le long de la vitre, les gouttes frappaient et frappaient encore en un rythme presque assoupissant. Des yeux, Hermione Granger s'amusait à suivre le cheminement des gouttelettes. A droite, puis à gauche, et encore à droite, puis… La jeune femme secoua la tête pour chasser la langueur qui s'emparait peu à peu d'elle. Et dire qu'elle aurait pu être dans son bureau à l'heure qu'il était, à préparer ses cours pour le lendemain. Mais non, elle attendait là, dans un des couloirs sordides du bloc de Sainte Mangouste, seule et un peu perdue, à regarder la pluie tomber en se demandant, par tous les dieux, combien de temps durait une opération d'habitude. Parce que depuis plusieurs heures maintenant, Harry s'était enfermé à l'intérieur du bloc, et qu'elle, elle devait lui parler.

Hermione n'avait jamais eu la réputation d'être quelqu'un de patient. Elle était douée, géniale, intelligente, et beaucoup d'autres choses encore, mais patiente, ça jamais. Et Harry le savait, enfin !

Lorsque enfin un uniforme vert clair arborant l'os et la baguette croisée s'échappa du bloc, Hermione lui bondit dessus comme une furie. La jeune femme aux yeux noisette et à la coupe au carré dû prendre peur, car son petit minois se troubla en une grimace cocasse.

« Vous êtes une parente du patient ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non, pas exactement, je veux juste savoir si Harry sort bientôt ? » fit-elle en un geste véhément vers la porte close.

« Harry… Vous voulez dire le docteur Potter ? Oui, probablement d'ici quelques minutes. »

Hermione soupira d'exaspération et, sans même remercier la jeune infirmière, retourna s'adosser au mur, à côté de la vitre.

Comme l'avait annoncé l'infirmière, un autre pan d'uniforme vert apparut après quelques minutes derrière la porte, suivit par tout le corps de Harry Potter.

Il avait peu changé depuis Poudlard, si ce n'était une carrure un peu plus imposante, et une assurance toute nouvelle qui brillait derrière ses iris verts. Le genre d'assurance qui habitait les gens investis d'une mission. Et Harry lui, avait enfin choisi la sienne. Après s'être vu condamné à assassiner son ennemi, il n'avait trouvé d'autre but que de sauver des vies. C'était tout à son honneur. Et puis surtout, cela lui avait permis de se noyer dans les études, puis dans le travail, en ayant pour cela une excuse toute justifiée. Il y avait des choses qu'on ne pouvait oublier, selon lui.

Hermione se décolla du mur et se dirigea vers lui.

« Tu m'accordes deux secondes ? » lui demanda-t-elle à brûle pourpoint.

« Tiens, Hermione ! » répondit l'autre, avec le sourire. « Bien sûr ! »

De son pas souple, il l'entraîna vers un couloir latéral, puis vers une salle qui devait faire office de salle de repos. Là, il lui indiqua une chaise, le long d'une table qui faisait bien la moitié de la pièce.

Puis, quand elle fût assise, Harry s'en fût prendre deux cafés dans la vieille machine fatiguée appuyée contre le mur. Il déposa l'un des gobelets devant sa visiteuse et s'assit en face d'elle. Hermione avait posé ses mains autour du verre chaud, comme pour les réchauffer. Ou pour en masquer les tremblements.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite ? » demanda Harry, tout sourire.

« Arrête ton char Dom Juan ! » répondit Hermione. « Je suis insensible à ton charme, aurais-tu oublié ? »

« J'ai vaguement dû espérer ! » fit l'autre en haussant les épaules.

« Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas à mes coups de téléphone, Harry ? »

Un rire sans joie s'échappa de la gorge du Survivant.

« Parce que je sais très bien ce que tu me veux ! » répondit-il. « Sérieusement, Hermione, tu me refais le coup chaque année. Non, je ne veux pas prendre de vacances, non, ce n'était pas une erreur d'être de service le jour de l'an, oui, je dors bien la nuit, oui, j'aime ce que je fais, et non, je ne fuis rien en travaillant d'arrache pied. Je suis juste interne et je travaille aux urgences ! OK ? Ce n'est pas parce que toi, tu es heureuse de ta vie que je ne peux pas être heureux dans la mienne, même si elle est différente. »

« Mais tu vis seul ! » fit remarquer Hermione.

« Et toi, tu vis avec Ron ! » répondit-t-il, en feignant le dégoût.

Hermione tiqua.

« Sérieusement, Harry, tu devrais penser à te sociabiliser un peu… »

« Sors, prends des vacances ! Il y a de superbes plages à Majorque et… » finit Harry en imitant sa voix.

Hermione soupira.

« Je suis sérieux » reprit Harry, avec sa voix normale. « Je sais que je vis seul, mais je ne trouve pas encore chaussure à mon pied, c'est tout. Il n'y a rien d'étrange là dedans. Beaucoup de gens sont encore célibataires à 23 ans, ce n'est pas une tare ! Si encore j'en avais trente, ou même quarante… »

« Harry… »

« Je te coupe » fit-il en attrapant son biper dans sa poche, on a besoin de moi. « A plus tard ». Il se pencha, avala son café d'une traite et embrassa la joue de sa vieille amie. Puis, il sortit sans demander son reste.

Restée seule, Hermione soupira. De son sac, elle sorti une enveloppe brune qu'elle ouvrit. Un billet d'avion ainsi qu'un feuillet tombèrent dans sa main tendue. Un billet aller-retour d'une compagnie britannique en direction de Saint-Pétersbourg, et un reçu d'une compagnie d'échanges touristiques internationale au nom imprononçable, basée à Moscou, qui stipulait qu'une adresse avait été retenue, et qu'un hôte russe était prêt a accueillir un touriste chez lui durant une semaine. Hermione pinça les lèvres.

A ce moment, quelqu'un entra dans la salle. Hermione reconnu Neville Londubat, en blouse verte, la même que Harry, si ce n'est le badge qui ornait sa poitrine. Neville était un prodige. Rentré à l'école des guérisseurs la même année que Harry, il en était ressortit deux ans plus tôt, et était maintenant chef de section. Un prodige encore jamais vu, et le nouveau petit protégé du directeur de Sainte Mangouste, qui faisait souvent la une des revues du milieu. Mais en cet instant, Neville semblait surtout épuisé, les yeux cernés. Il s'assit à la place laissée vacante par Harry.

« Salut Hermione » fit-il d'un air qui se voulait enjoué.

« Salut Neville » répondit-t-elle. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? Tu as l'air fatigué ! »

« Et ce n'est pas qu'un air. C'est la course ici en ce moment. Avec les fêtes qui viennent de passer, et l'année qui commence, les gens abusent des bonnes choses, et ça finit mal… Et puis le directeur veut que j'assiste à un séminaire sur la médicomagie, en temps que représentant de Sainte Mangouste. Sur un sujet qui ne me concerne même pas, c'est le service de Perkins, les brûlures internes dues à un trop plein de magie. Tout cela pour faire de la pub à Sainte Mangouste, avec la tête du prodige en prime. Avec mon article pour le journal des sciences que je n'arrive pas à écrire… On peut dire que j'oublie un peu de dormir ces temps-ci. Et toi ? »

« Moi, ça va » répondit Hermione. « A Poudlard, on a tout de suite moins de pression. Tu sais, tu devrais déléguer un peu. Au pire recommande un autre gars à ton directeur. Peut-être qu'il acceptera de te donner un peu de répit… Et où se déroule ta conférence ? »

« Saint-Pétersbourg ! Si encore c'était à La Barbade… »

Les doigts d'Hermione se serrèrent sur l'enveloppe. Un plan venait de naître dans son esprit. Elle se lança :

« Ecoute Neville, j'ai une idée pour toi ! Fais-toi remplacer par un autre prodige, une personne aussi célèbre que toi. Propose Harry ! Ton directeur ne pourra pas refuser, c'est un bon coup de pub. Et puis Harry n'a pas encore de spécialisation, personne ne s'étonnera de le voir là-bas, le directeur ne peut pas l'ignorer. Et puis, ça fait un moment qu'il n'a pas pris de vacances, ça lui fera du bien de s'éloigner un peu d'ici. »

« Heu… Hermione… Ce genre de séminaire, c'est tout sauf des vacances… Ils vont lui demander d'assister à un tas de réunions, c'est super chiant. Tu ne peux pas demander ça à Harry… »

« Oh que si je peux ! Crois-moi, ce sera très bien. » répondit la jeune femme, sûre d'elle.

« En tout cas, tu m'ôtes une épine du pied ! Que puis-je faire pour te remercier ? » demanda Neville.

« Eh bien, il y a bien quelque chose mais… »

Doucement, elle glissa l'enveloppe vers lui.

« Débrouille-toi pour que ces documents soient ceux que Harry utilisera pendant son séjour. »

Neville jeta un coup d'œil dans l'enveloppe ouverte.

« Un séjour en famille d'accueil ? Harry n'est pas un peu vieux pour ça? Il n'est plus à l'école tout de même, et… Attends ! Ne me dis pas que tu cherches à lui faire rencontrer cette personne ? »fit-il, soudain suspicieux, en montrant le nom de l'hôte en cyrillique.

« Tout juste » acquiesça Hermione, un peu mal à l'aise.

Neville sourit.

« Tu peux compter sur moi ! » répondit-il. « J'espère au moins qu'elle est jolie. »

Hermione tenta de noyer son embarras dans sa tasse de café froid. Dégoûtée, elle plissa le nez. Elle n'avait jamais aimé le jus de chaussette.

« Pas terrible, hein ? » souffla Neville en riant.

Hermione sourit. Puis elle se leva pour prendre congé et quitta la pièce. Lorsqu'elle sortit dans la rue quelques minutes plus tard, il ne pleuvait plus. Son cœur était beaucoup plus léger qu'à son arrivée, et c'est d'un pas beaucoup plus allègre qu'elle prit la direction de son appartement, quelque part dans le Londres moldu.

o0o

____

____

Lorsque la jeune femme brune saisit le combiné et tapa les dix numéros inscris au dos d'une grande enveloppe blanche, il n'y avait plus aucune trace de peur dans ses yeux. Elle avait fait le bon choix, elle en était certaine. Tout se passerait bien. L'autre le lui avait assuré, et lui avait donné des preuves. Ainsi qu'un serment inviolable. Tout se passerait bien.

« Allô » fit la voix à l'autre bout du fil.

« C'est moi » dit la jeune femme. « Tout est prêt. Il devrait être à vous d'ici quelques jours. Tenez votre part du marché. »

L'autre laissa passer quelques instants, mais la jeune femme savait qu'elle souriait, à l'autre bout de fil. Une autre voix, grave cette fois, masculine, se fit entendre. Une voix qu'elle crû un instant reconnaître. Sauf qu'elle ne s'exprimait pas en anglais.

L'autre lança un « au revoir » puis raccrocha, mais la jeune femme ne s'en formalisa pas. Elle venait enfin de mettre un nom sur cette voix grave qui lui rappelait quelque'un, une personne qu'elle n'avait que trop connue. Elle avait identifié cette langue, qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Du russe.

En effet, tout se passerait bien.

* * *

A vous de choisir, qu'en faisons nous? Review


	2. Chapter 2 : Легкий поцелуй

******Хорошие поцелуи России**

Bons baisers de Russie, chapitre 2

**Auteur:** Saad Maia

**Disclaimer:** L'histoire de Harry Potter et ses personnages ne sont pas à moi, mais l'idée développée dans cette fanfiction m'appartient bel et bien, ainsi que le personnage de Lyov qui, je l'espère, ne vous dérangera pas trop, je sais combien les intrusions intempestives des auteurs malades mentales peuvent être gênantes parfois.

**Musique:**

_uprising _de Muse

_United States of Eurasia_ de Muse

_Moonlight Sonata in C sharp minor op27 no2 dago sostenuto_ de Beethoven

_Sound of the sun_ de Silverstein

**Petite note:**

Bonjour!

Après m'être juré de devenir une auteuz consiencieuse qui publierai réglièrement afin de satisfaire pleinement son lectorat, j'ai été contrainte de trahir ma promesse et pour cela je m'excuse platement. Cependant j'ai une excuse! Mes deux ordinateurs, dont l'un s'appelle Toutankhamon et à juste titre, m'ont lâchés à une semaine d'intervale, ce qui a grandement condamné mes chances de vous proposer un chapitre avant aujourd'hui.

Dans tous les cas, l'un d'entre eux, malheureusement pas Toutankhamon, qui nous a tragiquement quitté dans un dernier soupir sur le profil de Mistycal**,** m'est revenu. Mais c'était sur l'autre que se trouvaient mes chapitres d'avance de **Хорошие поцелуи России. **Il m'a donc fallu retrouver le chemin du bloc note et du stylo...

Mais voici maintenant pour vous et pour me faire pardonner un chapitre 2 un peu plus long que prévus afin de vous laisser quelque chose si mon bébé devait m'abandonner à nouveau...mais ne parlons pas de choses qui fachent.

Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, et vous pose la question qui tue:

_Suite ou pas suite?_

* * *

**Хорошие поцелуи России**

_Bons baisers de Russie_

Chapitre 2: Bise légère

_Легкий поцелуй_

Harry reposa son bras sur l'accoudoir tout en observant le passage d'une hôtesse blonde. L'image même de l'hôtesse de l'air. Désintéressé, il reporta son regard sur le hublot à côté de son voisin, qui, maintenant, s'était mis à ronfler. Jusqu'à l'embarquement, il avait espérer qu'on lui donnerait une place côté hublot, mais la guigne qui le poursuivait depuis quelques jours déjà semblait lui coller aux basques. Depuis qu'il avait vu Hermione en fait.

Déjà, son chef de service lui avait fait des remontrances sur la façon dont il accordait un peu trop de temps à chaque dans un service – les urgences- où on manquait cruellement de personnel. Et puis, il y avait eu cette convocation chez le directeur, alors qu'il aurait dû utiliser ce temps pour réviser une procédure. Et tout cela pour lui annoncer qu'il partait en séminaire à la place de Neville qui s'était désisté.

En Russie.

Là où il faisait moins quarante degrés Celsius les jours de beaux temps, où il ne pourrait pas toucher au moindre scalpel pendant une semaine, ni même assister à la moindre opération, et surtout, où il ne connaîtrait personne.

Bien que cette dernière contrariété n'en soit pas vraiment une pour l'ours qu'il était devenu. Harry sortit un livre de son bagage à main. _De l'implication de la magie dans les brûlures sous-cutanées_, par Andraseï Vonstov. Harry doutait de trouver son bonheur dans cette lecture, mais quitte à s'occuper, autant le faire de manière à ne pas passer pour un ignorant lors du colloque.

Parce que le séminaire durerait plusieurs jours, bien sûr. Avec visite d'un complexe médical spécialisé dans le traitement des brûlures internes, des conférences à n'en plus finir et une pose touristique dans les musés de la ville. Belle semaine en perspective. Une enveloppe tomba de la première de couverture.

Du papier brun usé, Harry sortit des feuillets qu'il ne put s'empêcher de relire. Ses directives à l'arrivée, et son billet de retour. Tout cela pour lui dire qu'un inconnu l'attendrait à l'aéroport pour le guider pendant son séjour, et chez son hôte. Parce qu'apparemment l'hôtel coûtait trop cher pour Sainte Mangouste.

Harry replia les feuillets qu'il glissa dans le livre, et ouvrit celui-ci d'un mouvement sec. Désespérément, il se plongea dans sa lecture, comme s'il espérait que le monde autour de lui pourrait disparaître. Et sans vraiment qu'il y fasse attention, un mot vint sans cesse frapper aux confins de sa mémoire. Un mot inscrit sur le second feuillet de l'enveloppe brune. Le seul qu'il ne pouvait comprendre, en fait.

**Драко Малфоий**

Lorsqu'il sortit du terminal, son bagage à main sur l'épaule et son sac de voyage en travers du dos, Harry était toujours d'humeur morose. Le léger malaise qu'il avait ressentit au décollage de l'avion n'y était surement pas pour rien, après tout, c'était la première fois qu'il montait dans l'appareil moldu. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas très bien compris comment un organisme tel que Sainte-Mangouste pouvait envoyer ses médicomages à l'étranger en passant par la classe affaire d'une grande compagnie de vol britannique.

Le jeune homme pénétra dans le hall bondé, où des gens se bousculaient dans tout les sens sous la lumière crue des néons. Des enfants se hélaient, des hommes parlaient forts dans leurs téléphones portables, leurs attachés-cases sous le bras, tandis que des femmes courraient après leur progéniture, grimpés sur des échasses vernies. Des hôtesses blondes s'efforçaient de renseigner leurs clients. Le tout dans une langue qu'Harry ne comprenait absolument pas. Le choc le fit perdre un peu pied, et il se demanda un instant comment il allait pouvoir tenir une semaine en compagnie de gens avec lesquels il ne pourrait pas communiquer. Puis un autre problème vint remplacer celui-ci dans sa liste des priorités. Qui, parmi tout ce beau monde, était son guide, et accessoirement, son traducteur ? En vain, il chercha des yeux quelqu'un qui dénoterait, qui trahirait sa culture sorcière comme ils le faisaient à chaque fois.

Soudain, il l'entrevit. Le petit homme maigrichon, assez jeune apparemment, presque un adolescent, vêtu d'une veste de cuir noir et d'un jean bon marché, les cheveux blonds longs laissés libres sur ses épaules. Harry lui ne lui donna pas plus de dix-neuf ans. Le garçon portait entre ses mains blanches un morceaux de cartons sur lequel était écrit le nom d'Harry. Celui-ci se dirigea vers le jeune homme, un air un peu plus sociable qu'auparavant plaqué sur le visage, et quand l'autre le vit, un sourire avenant vint éclairer son visage.

« Lyov Serevsky », fit-il en tendant une main qu'Harry serra.

« Harry Potter » répondit-il en souriant.

« Bienvenue en Russie ! » répondit l'autre en se saisissant du sac d'Harry.

Puis il l'entrainât hors de l'aéroport, vers un parking plus ou moins vide en ce dimanche soir, où il chargea les bagages d'Harry dans le coffre d'une vieille Datsun noire, tout en parlant de tout et de rien. Harry aurait très bien pu ne pas lui répondre que l'autre aurait continué sa discussion tout seul, dans un anglais nourrit d'un très faible accent qui impressionna Harry.

Enfin, Lyov l'invita à prendre place dans la voiture.

« On va où maintenant ? » interrogea Harry tandis que le jeune russe faisait ronfler le moteur de la voiture

« Où tu veux ! » répondit l'autre tout sourire.

« A vrai dire, je ne sais pas vraiment. Là où je dois loger ? Ou à l'hôpital ? D'ailleurs, où se passent les conférences ? On t'a briefé ? »

« T'as l'air vachement au courant, pour un mec qui va rencontrer une bande de vieux poussiéreux hauts placés, se moqua gentiment Lyov. Tu vas te faire coller si tu continue comme cela. »

« J'ai appris mon départ il y a moins d'une semaine !se justifia Harry, et en plus je ne voulais pas venir ici ! »

« Je te comprends, fit Lyov, les yeux à présent fixés sur l'asphalte qui défilait sous les pneus de la Datsun noire. C'est vrai que rencontrer le gratin de la médicomagie mondiale, faire les yeux doux à une bande de vieux grincheux, éventuellement s'en taper un ou deux, le tout pour un brin d'avancement, c'est trop pourri ! »

Harry ne releva pas la remarque sur ses prétendus penchants dont Lyov ignorait tout au demeurant, mais s'attarda sur la bile que cachait à peine l'humour particulier de Lyov.

« Où as-tu appris à parler comme ça ? demanda-t-il. »

« Mon père était anglais. Un éminent cardio-mage, précisa-t-il. »

« Tu parles au passé. Est-ce qu'il est… »

« Il nous a abandonné, ma mère et moi, il ya plusieurs années », fit-il d'une voix indifférente qui ne trompa pas Harry.

« Sujet clos », pensa-t-il. Il reporta son attention sur la route, ne sachant toujours pas où Lyov avait décidé de l'emmener. « Peut-être chez lui ? Peut-être que c'est lui, mon hôte ? » se mit à espérer Harry. Et même si le jeune homme ne semblait pas porter les médicomages dans son cœur, au moins il avait une conversation.

Mais quand la voiture noire s'arrêta, ce fut sur un parking face à une grande pelouse recouverte de neige que surplombait un bâtiment dont l'architecture n'était pas sans rappeler celle des palais des tsars.

« L'Université » fit sommairement Lyov. « Ou du moins le bâtiment qui nous intéresse. Les amphithéâtres sont à l'intérieur dans l'aile Ouest. Je t'emmènerai demain. »

A gauche du parking, longeant les bâtiments universitaires se trouvait une forêt aux allures de jardin public.

« Le jardin botanique, l'hôpital se trouve juste derrière. »reprit Lyov.

Puis le jeune homme se pencha sur le côté et ouvrit d'une main la boîte à gants pour en sortir une enveloppe.

Jusqu'au dernier moment, Harry s'était sérieusement demandé où l'autre voulait mettre sa main. Il n'était vraiment pas habituer à ces voitures montées à l'envers.

De l'enveloppe, Lyov sortit un parchemin rédigé en russe à l'encre verte. Harry réalisa alors que c'était la première trace de magie qu'il voyait depuis son départ d'Angleterre.

« Ton programme, fit Lyov en lui tendant le parchemin. Prononce ton nom en tapant avec ta baguette, il devrait se traduire tout seul. »

En effet, le sort eut pour effet de modifier les lettres afin qu'un liste de rendez-vous et d'horaires apparaissent en anglais sur le page.

« Je t'emmènerai, poursuivi Lyov en montrant quelques points du programme. En voiture, précisa-t-il. »

Harry se retourna vers lui, de plus en plus intrigué. Le doute s'insinua dans son esprit.

« Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu un sorcier utiliser si peu la magie. Tu es Cracmol c'est cela ? » demanda-t-il à son vis-à-vis.

Lyov se mit à rire.

« Non, non, juste original, répondit-il. Tu vois je suis un sorcier de part mes deux parents, et pourtant j'aime les moldus, tout comme je suis un étudiant en médicomagie qui déteste la brochette de médecins et les hôpitaux dans lesquels ils officient ! Par pur esprit de contradiction. »

Tout en disant cela il tourna ses grands yeux bleus vers Harry, faisant par la même bouger ses longs cheveux blonds. Son sourire s'accentua.

« J'aime la médecine, poursuivit-il, mais je rêve de grands espaces d'horizons mouvants, de pays où il ne neige jamais et où le soleil se lève même en hiver. De pays où la mer ne glace pas et où les gens souffrent en silence et ne croient qu'en la joie de vivre, au lieu de se plaindre à tout va comme le font les gens, ici. Je rêve de ces endroits où… »

Quand il parlait, ses yeux se nourrissaient des éclats du soleil se couchant sur ces contrées lointaines. Harry était subjugué par le charisme du jeune homme, et il se dit qu'il n'avait pas rencontré de personnes ayant cette beauté si naturelle qu'elle en paraissait irréelle depuis… Depuis cette personne. Mais il n'avait d'égal que sa cruauté et Harry le chassa de ses pensées.

Lyov cessa soudain de parler.

« Je dois te saouler avec mes délires, en remettant le contact sur la Datsun. Où dors-tu ? »

La question ramena Harry à la réalité. De sa poche il sortit l'enveloppe brune et montra à Lyov l'adresse indéchiffrable inscrite sur le feuillet. Un court instant, celui-ci sembla réfléchir, puis dit finalement :

« Je pense pouvoir trouver. »

Il démarra alors sur les chapeaux de roues. Harry serra les dents et laissa son regard le porter par les rues de Saint Petersburg. Après quelques minutes à ce régime, après avoir traverser divers ponts dont Harry ne put lire le nom sur les pancartes, ils entrèrent dans des quartiers plus résidentiels, et de moins en moins bien entretenus. Finalement, la Datsun s'arrêta dans un quartier aux immeubles bas, face à une palissade en tôle tagguée de toute part.

« C'est ici. » fit Lyov en montant la palissade.

Harry arqua ses sourcils en une mimique interrogative.

« Lui aussi doit être original, commenta Lyov. Mais tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à communiquer, il a un nom à consonance assez « British ».»

Cette dernière remarque soulagea vaguement Harry, mais il n'eut pas le temps de poser d'autres questions. Lyov sortit de la Datsun en s'exclamant :

« Allez, en scène doc' ! Je te prends demain à huit heures tapantes, n'oublie pas ! »

Un « oui, maman » vint vaguement titiller la langue de Harry, mais Lyov lui avait déjà fourré son sac dans les mains, et claquer la portière de la voiture sans aucune douceur. Ses dents impeccablement blanches apparurent une dernière fois derrière la vitre, avant que le moteur ne tousse. L'instant d'après, la Datsun était au coin de la rue et disparaissait dans un nuage de gaz d'échappement définitivement condamné par les accords de Tokyo.

Harry se rendit alors compte qu'il était seul face à un portail peu avenant fermé par un cadenas gros comme son point. Un dernier « enfoiré » lui vint à la bouche, et une bourrasque de vent s'engouffra dans la rue, qui ébouriffa un peu plus ses cheveux et lui rosit les joues.

o0o

Lorsque Pansy était entrée dans le studio, Draco était à l'étage, occupé à accrocher un rideau entre son lit et celui qu'il destinait à son invité. Son envahisseur, comme il se plaisait à l'appeler.

Pansy était venue, une semaine auparavant, lui annoncer la venue 'un Anglais à Saint Petersburg. Draco avait acquiescé sans rien demander de plus, bien décidé à repousser son visiteur au plus profond de son esprit. Du moins selon Pansy. Pourtant, depuis, lors, il s'activait désespérément pour faire de son domaine de vieux célibataire un lieu lus neutre qui lui permettrait un peu d'intimité.

La salle de bain avait été entièrement fermée par des rideaux, comme celui que Draco installai à l'instant. Il rechignait à faire pousser des murs qui serait ensuite plus difficiles à enlever, au grand désespoir de Pansy, qui, elle, n'ignorait en rien l'identité du visiteur que Draco s'apprêtait à recevoir. Et elle redoutait, avec un sentiment d'anxiété croissante mêlé à une certaine impatience, l'instant où le brun passerait le pas de la porte. N'avait-elle pas été trop loin dans la thérapie cette fois ? N'avait-elle pas négligé l'amitié qui la liait au blond au profit d'un hypothétique résultat ? Ces questions ne cessaient de revenir en force dans sa mémoire.

« Faites que tout ce passe bien ! »implora-t-elle encore une fois.

Et pensant ce temps, Draco pestait contre la tringle à laquelle il s'évertuait à accrocher le tissu blanc. Il aurait pu utiliser la magie, mais, au fil du temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il en usait de moins en moins. Il aimait faire les choses par lui-même. Et plus le travail était difficile, plus la fierté qu'il en retirait était importante. C'était son petit secret, sa bouée de sauvetage, cette fierté qui illuminait le peu d'âme malfoyenne qui logeait encore au fond de lui. Et en cet instant, il était plutôt fier de lui. Il avait réussi à séparer sa chambre en deux, comme au temps où Pansy vivait encore avec lui, sans que tout ce qu'il avait amassé depuis en bibelot en tout genre ne lui pose réellement problème. Certes, un bon nombre d'entre eux avaient disparus, cachés au fond des tiroirs que recelait sa partie de chambre, et le lit ainsi que les meubles qu'il avait installés étaient de la récupération un peu transformé, mais l'ensemble ne rendait pas trop mal, et le clic-clac qui trônait fièrement de l'autre côté du rideau semblait avoir gagné une seconde jeunesse. Draco espérait juste que les ressorts ne seraient pas trop durs dans le dos de son visiteur. Jamais on irait dire qu'un Malfoy ne savait pas recevoir !... Pour peu que l'autre accepte de rester étant donné qui l'hébergeait. Sa réputation dans la Bonne Société Sorcière de Grande-Bretagne ne devait plus être à faire…

Un coup d'œil à Pansy, assise dans son fauteuil devant le feu, tournant et retournant sa petite cuiller dans la même tasse de café froid depuis une demi-heure le ramena sur Terre, et un sourire tendre s'étala sur son visage. En quelques foulées, il la rejoignit au rez-de-chaussée.

« Ça ne vas pas ? » demanda –t-il à brûle pourpoint.

Son amie lui répondit de son regard tourmenté en reposant sa tasse sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil avec un sourire qui n'atteignait pas ses yeux.

« Tu vas me tuer…dit-elle. Je commence à douter du bien fondé de la thérapie que je te fais suivre… »

Un ange passa. Puis Draco se mit à rire en s'affaissent sur un fauteuil face à Pansy.

« Pansy, dit-il enfin devant l'air interrogatif de la jeune femme. Tu es ma psy personnelle depuis près de cinq ans maintenant, et je ne connais personne à ce jour qui ait eu à se plaindre de tes services, surtout pas moi. Je te fais confiance. Je veux dire, si toi tu as réussi à dépasser tout cela, pourquoi pas moi ? J'y arriverai, même si je dois réfréner toutes les pulsions du monde ! »

Draco secoua la tête un instant puis reprit :

« Sérieusement j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers jours. Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour moi. Si j'arrive à me départir de ma rancœur, peut-être que je pourrais m'ouvrir à nouveau, et qui sait, peut-être rencontrer quelqu'un, comme toi. »

Pansy eut un petit sourire à l'écoute du discours optimiste de son ai, d'habitude si négatif.

« Ça fait beaucoup de peut-être, tu ne trouve pas ? » finit-elle par dire.

« Peut-être ! répondit Draco avec humour. Mais je veux prendre le risque. N'est ce pas ce que nous faisons depuis le début. Au pire, si l'idée ne fonctionne pas, je le mettrai à la porte et tout sera fini. »

Pansy sourit encore un peu, plus sincèrement, en imaginant un Malfoy mettre son invité à la porte dans le pur style « dispute de couple » avant d'être interrompue par la question de Draco :

« Au fait, tu connais son nom ? Je ne te l'ai même pas demandé ? On l'a déjà rencontré ? Pourquoi vient-il, tourisme ? »

Pansy retint un rire devant l'anxiété qui se dévoilait enfin chez son ami. Il lui donnait l'impression d'être un petit garçon la veille de Noël, cherchant à savoir quel cadeau il allait recevoir.

A cet instant, une sonnerie retentit dans le studio, traduisant la présence de quelqu'un devant la barrière, qui cherchait à entrer. Son invité, devina Draco.

D'un mouvement de baguette, il commanda l'ouverture du cadenas et se leva pour aller accueillir son invité sur le perron. Mais au moment d'ouvrir la porte, la voix de Pansy le rappela. Son visage exprimait un trouble encore plus grand, et un doute s'immisça dans son esprit. Une mauvaise surprise l'attendait-elle derrière la porte ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de pousser sa réflexion plus avant, par réflexe, sa main s'anima sur la poignée et le visage de son invité apparu à la lumière de la pièce, et le sourire timide de celui-ci se transforma en une grimace de pure horreur. Potter. Draco se figea, sa baguette serrée dans son point fermé, et il sentit son propre esprit lui échapper.

Draco se vit replonger sept ans plus tôt, entre ces murs de pierres qui l'étouffaient, coincé dans la Salle sur Demande, là où le Trésor de Maître des Ténèbres était caché. Il sentit la morsure du souvenir de la Marque sur son bras, et la haine, dévastatrice, qu'il éprouvait à l'égard de Potter. Potter qui se trouvait maintenant en son pouvoir, Potter qu'il allait enfin pouvoir tuer. Sa vengeance à portée de baguette.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à lever l'instrument, prisonnier du souvenir de la chaleur des flammes ronflant autour de lui, il sentit une pression sur son bras qui le ramena à la réalité. Pansy lui parlait mais il ne comprenait pas très bien ce qu'elle lui disait. Potter se tenait face à lui, en position de défense. Mais Potter avait vieilli, et lui aussi. Il s'était probablement rouillé, après tout ce temps passé dans ses salles de classes. Ils étaient bien loin de l'Angleterre de leur enfance. Loin de tout, et pourtant si près d'en finir.

Ses souvenirs n'avaient envahi son esprit qu'une poignée de seconde, juste le temps pour Pansy de faire rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à lui et de retenir son bras. Elle ouvrit la porte en grand et invita Potter à entrer. Celui-ci eu un temps d'hésitation, alors la jeune handicapée saisit la baguette de Draco et la lui tendit, tandis que son propriétaire peinait encore à reprendre pied. Potter sembla penser que Pansy ne représentait pas un grand danger puisqu'il ne lui demanda pas sa baguette, et avança dans le salon, suivit par l'étrange couple. Derrière eux, Draco referma la porte d'une poussée, et invita Potter à prendre un fauteuil en pinçant les lèvres. Ils en découdraient plus tard, pour l'instant, il avait un autre compte à régler.

« Tu savais ! » cria-t-il à l' intention de Pansy dans le russe qu'ils utilisaient couramment entre eux. Ce n'était pas une question mais bien une constatation. « Tu ne m'a rien demandé ! » se défendit Pansy dans la même langue.

« Garce ! continua-t-il. J'ai changé d'avis, je ne suis pas prêt. Je ne le serais jamais. Je peux tout remettre en cause, depuis mes idéaux jusqu'à a naissance, mais jamais, jamais je ne cohabiterais avec ce monstre. C'est à cause de lui que tout est arrivé ! »

Draco se redressa dans un geste nerveux, et s'approcha de Pansy.

« Tu le prends avec toi, où je ne réponds plus de rien ! » finit-il en anglais cette fois.

Pendant ce temps, Harry n'avait cessé de lorgner sur les deux autres, une baguette pointée vers chacun d'eux.

Que faisait-il là ? Pourquoi avait-l accepté d'entrer ? Que faisait Malfoy ici, qui parlait russe ? Etait-il passé dans la quatrième dimension avant, ou après l'atterrissage de l'avion. Il aurait parié sur avant s'il avait eu le cœur à parier, mais être en face de Malfoy et se souvenir de tout ce qu'il y aurait toujours entre eux deux, lui ôtait tout cœur à quoi que ce soit. Dans quel panier à serpent avait-il encore mis les pieds ?

Puis il vit Malfoy se redresser et marcher vers sa compagne. Harry ne put s'empêcher de remarquer combien la beauté et le charisme qui s'échappait de son corps était toujours présents. Il n'avait presque pas changé si ce n'était ses cheveux un peu plus long laissés libres sur ses épaules plus larges. Il n'en était que plus désirable encore… Harry chassa avec force cette idée de sa tête, il était totalement incongru d'avoir de telles pensées dans un moment pareil. Il aurait rougi s'il n'avait pas été coupé dans sa réflexion par Malfoy hurlant en anglais sur la femme en fauteuil roulant.

Un sourire féroce et complètement inattendu apparu alors sur le visage de la jeune femme, qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde apeuré par la présence de Draco devant elle.

« Au contraire Draco, dit-elle, tu réagis parfaitement bien. Tu vois, j'avais peur que tu ne cherche à le tuer dès le départ, mais si tu lui donne une chance de s'en tirer en demandant à ce qu'il parte, c'est que tu n'as pas vraiment l'intention de lui faire du mal. Du moins pas fatalement. Je propose donc que Potter reste, ici. S'il le souhaite toutefois. Et je suis sure que s'il accepte nous aurons des résultats prometteurs ! »

« Pansy…menaça Malfoy de sa voix traînante et glaciale qui fit froid dans le dos de Harry. Je te rappelle que je ne suis PAS ton sujet d'expérience ! »

Harry prit alors conscience de l'identité de la jeune femme dans le fauteuil. Il ne l'aurait jamais reconnue sans cela… Sans ses airs de pékinois à truffe écrasée. Pansy Parkinson. Le temps avait fait des merveilles sur son visage auparavant si disgracieux. Mais depuis quand avait-elle perdue sa mobilité ? Et depuis quand cherchait-elle à étudier Malfoy au lieu de le suivre bêtement comme le bon toutou qu'elle était ?

« De toute façon, il n'acceptera jamais de rester », continua Malfoy.

« Bien sûr que non ! s'exclama Harry, ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois. Je ne suis pas assez fou pour rester avec un serpent pareil. »

Les mots étaient sortis tous seuls de sa bouche, comme à l'époque.

« En effet oui, répondit Malfoy du tac-au-tac, tu aurais bien trop peur que je ne te tue dans ton sommeil. »

Harry se mordit les lèvres. Il savait très bien ce qu'il était sur le point de dire, il e pourrait pas s'en empêcher. D'un bon, il se leva, droit devant Malfoy, et lança d'un air colérique.

« Très bien, puisque c'est comme ça, je reste ! »

Malfoy afficha un air à la fois surpris et paniqué, avant de se caché derrière son masque de glace, tandis que Pansy arborait un sourire plus grand que jamais. Elle était sure d'elle à présent. Son intuition avait été la bonne.

« Puisque c'est ainsi, je vais vous laisser en tête à tête ! » fit-elle d'un air enjoué en faisant rouler son fauteuil vers la sortie.

Les deux jeunes hommes n'avaient pas bougé, concentré l'un sur l'autre, se testant du regard. L'un comme l'autre était encore étonnés des propos de Harry, mais auraient préférés se damner plutôt que de l'avouer. La tension entre eux n était presque palpable.

Sur le pas de la porte, Pansy lança un « Dasvidania » ironique avant de disparaître. Alors Draco s'assit calmement dans son fauteuil, à côté du feu toujours ronflant, et lança avec son air sur de lui :

« Tu me rends ma baguette ? »

Harry grogna et la lui tendit, la sienne toujours fixée sur l'homme en face de lui. Draco eut alors un geste qui surprit Harry. Il rangea sa baguette dans la poche de son jean et tourna son regard vers le feu.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » interrogea Harry sans réfléchir.

« Comme tu peux le voir, je range ma baguette. »répondit Draco.

Le jeune homme blond se sentait mieux, il avait reprit le contrôle de ses souvenirs. Tout n'était que du passé, il avait fait un trait sur sa vie d'avant, avait reniés ses idéaux d'alors, et s'était reconstruit lui-même à la force de ses poignets. Et même si Potter était à l'origine de tout le désastre qui l'avait poussé à cette extrémité, Draco savait que s'abaisser à le tuer serait la pire chose qu'il pourrait faire. Ce serait admettre que Potter avait de l'importance dans sa vie, qu'il pouvait tout remettre en question. Ce serait s'avouer que tout ce qu'il avait construit n'était qu'un leurre. Et Drcao s'y refusait ! Il savait également que s'il n'attaquait pas, Saint-Potty ne répondrait pas. Il s'énerverait tout seul, comme un gamin gâté à qui l'on refuse un caprice, mais il ne ferait pas le premier pas, ce serait contraire à ses principes de Sainte Nitouche. Et lui, Draco, serait plus fort que cela, il serait plus fort que tout. Ce serait sa fierté !

Alors pour calmer le jeu, pour désamorcer la bombe qu'il venait de lancer, il poursuivit :

« Je ne vais pas te lancer de sort. Ni maintenant, ni plus tard. Ce serait contre mes principes. »

« Tes principes ? répondit Harry. Tu n'as jamais eu de principes ! »

Harry ne savait pas pourquoi, mais toute la douceur et le calme paisible qui l'habitait depuis quelques années et fiait tellement de bien à ses patients venait de se faire la malle, et il se retrouvait dans la peau de l'adolescent irréfléchi, impétueux et torturés qu'il avait été par le passé. L'homme en face de lui avait le don de détruire ce qu'il y avait de bon en lui. Et il ne l'en haïssait que plus pour cela.

« Insulter son hôte sous on propre toit ! Quelle impolitesse Potter. Tes manières ne se sont pas améliorées, à ce que je vois ! » répliqua Draco, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Il y avait des limites à ne pas dépasser tout de même.

Pendant que Harry ruminait sa colère, Draco se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine, plus que sensible au regard meurtrier que l'autre braquait sur son dos. Un instant, il craint un sort par derrière, mais se souvint que ce n'était pas le genre de Potter. En digne Griffondor, jamais il n'attaquerait autrement que par devant.

« Un thé ? »proposa Draco, histoire de jouir encore un peu de son effet.

Un grognement lui répondit. En temps normal, il aurait surement fait une remarque bien sentie sur l'élocution désastreuse du jeune homme brun, mais s'il voulait gagner contre Potter, il devrait se retenir, il en avait conscience. La semaine s'annonçait difficile.

Il pointa sa baguette sur la bouilloire et servit l'eau chaude dans deux tasses qu'il amena dans le salon, puis rapporta celle de Pansy qu'elle n'avait pas touchée.

Pendant ce temps, Harry ne cessait de ruminer les évènements de cette soirée. Il s'apprêtait à boire un thé en compagnie de Malfoy, en Russie, à Saint-Pétersbourg, alors qu'il allait suivre un séminaire ronflant sur les brûlures internes dues à la magie, et l'Homme qui l'hébergeait et qui était accessoirement son pire cauchemar, semblait décidé à le garder chez lui, sans le tuer. Dieu, c'était bien la quatrième dimension !

* * *

*До свидания, pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse.

Alors, verdict?

_Suite ou pas suite? Une seule réponse:review_

**A très bientôt!**


	3. Chapter 3 : Фантазия странника

**********Хорошие поцелуи России**

Bons baiser de Russie, chapitre 3

******Auteur: **SaAd Maia

**Disclaimer**: Pour ceux qui se posent encore la question, l'oeuvre de JKR ne s'appelle toujours pas l'oeuvre de Saad Maia. Dommage...

**Musique:**

_Wanderer Fantaisie _de Schubert

_Le lac des cygnes _de Tchaikovsky

_Lonely Day_ de System of a Down

**Petite note:**

Bonjour,

Cette fois-ci je tiens ma promesse de poster à temps. J'ai eu quelques soucis avec le site, puisque je ne suis vraiment, mais vraiment pas douée avec les ordinateurs, et j'espère que vous ne vous êtes aperçu de rien et que ça ne vous à donc pas dérangé. Je voudrais remercier tous les review de personnes qui n'utilisent pas ou n'ont pas de compte sur le site et auquel je ne peut donc pas répondre directement, et surtout une, une demoiselle Babou (pour le sexe je suppose, mais j'ai toujours fait confiance aux statistiques) dont j'ai beaucoup aimé le review et qui m'a donné l'envie d'uploader encore plus vite ce nouveau chapitre.

Il est plutôt court, mais je pense qu'il répond à pas mal d'ntérogations que l'on peut se poser et que l'on m'a posé sur les raison de l'animosité qui reigne entre nos deux prtagonistes. Ici, on cerne enfin les blessures internes de nos deux favoris^^.

Pour ce qui concerne l'attirance étrange qui est dévoilée ici et que certaines pourraient trouver trop précipité, une explication sera fournie dans un chapitre ultérieur.

Encore merci de suivre un temps soit peu cette histoire, et bonne lecture!

SAAD MAIA

* * *

Хорошие поцелуи России

_Bons baisers de Russie_

Chapitre 3 :Wanderer Fantaisie (1)

_Фантазия странника_

_Pendant ce temps, Harry ne cessait de ruminer les évènements de cette soirée. Il s'apprêtait à boire un thé en compagnie de Malfoy, en Russie, à Saint-Pétersbourg, alors qu'il allait suivre un séminaire ronflant sur les brûlures internes dues à la magie, et l'homme qui l'hébergeait et qui était accessoirement son pire cauchemar, semblait décidé à le garder chez lui, sans le tuer. Dieu, c'était bien la quatrième dimension !_

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au blond derrière le comptoir de la cuisine. Malfoy n'avait que peu changé, si ce n'était une musculature légèrement plus importante, et un menton plus affirmé. « Ça lui donne du caractère… » pensa Harry. Comme si le blond n'en avait pas déjà suffisamment.

Harry se perdit dans ses souvenirs. De l'époque de Poudlard. De l'époque où les filles suivaient Malfoy comme son ombre. L'Héritier au Sang Pur avait du charme, certes, de l'argent aussi. Et Harry savait que si l'autre avait été moins fier, et moins con aussi, et s'il n'avait pas continué dans sa folie jusqu'à avoir cette horrible marque sur le bras, il l'aurait probablement apprécié. Il avait eu cette pensée, le soir, après la bataille, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard. Il avait eu cette pensée que finalement Malfoy était comme lui, enfermé dans un camp de par sa naissance, et laissé perdu, une fois toutes cette histoire terminée. Mais contrairement à lui, Malfoy n'avait pas été prêt à mourir pour ses idéaux, il s'était laissé sauvé sans plus cherché à accomplir sa mission. Mais au fond, ils n'étaient pas si différents.

C'était avec la volonté de se libérer de tout cela qu'Harry s'était lancé dans la médecine, loin de ce qu'il avait envisagé comme avenir. Pour briser le cercle dans lequel on l'avait enfermé. Et se retrouver là, à ressasser son adolescence en compagnie d'un homme qui ne pouvait lui renvoyer autre chose que le reflet d'une époque maudite. Soudain, Harry se dit qu'il devait en être de même pour Malfoy ? Si celui-ci s'était exilé si loin, ce n'était probablement pas pour continuer de se souvenir, n'est-ce pas ?

Mais les choses restaient troubles dans l'esprit d'Harry, car le Draco Malfoy qu'il connaissait ne lui aurait pas épargné une seule remarque acerbe. Il ne l'aurait probablement même pas laissé en vie. Alors dans quel but le gardait-il ici ?

Lorsque Draco revint avec le thé, Harry était encore loin, perdu dans ses questions. Draco déposa le plateau sur la table basse et tendit sa tasse à Harry.

« Sucre, lait ? proposa-t-il. »

Quand l'autre releva ses yeux émeraudes vers lui, le regardait par-dessous ses cheveux de jais, Draco comprit que Harry était à des kilomètres de l'échange verbal qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Draco rit intérieurement. Potter n'avait jamais su cacher ses sentiments. Et il se félicita lui-même de savoir le faire, car en cet instant, face à ce visage qu'il se savait incapable de jamais oublié, il sentit quelque chose se serré à l'intérieur de lui. Il avait bien changé, en sept ans, pour pouvoir regarder un être haï de cette manière. Peut-être Potter avait-il changé lui aussi, peut-être…

« Sucre, merci. » répondit Harry.

Draco le servit, puis une question lui échappa, sans qu'il y ait vraiment réfléchi.

« A quoi penses-tu Potter ? »

Harry sembla surpris l'espace d'un instant. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Malfoy cherche à entretenir la conversation…

« A toi, répondit-il, comment en est-tu arrive ici ? »

« En avion. » répondit Draco, laconique. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait cette discussion.

« Je voulais dire, qu'est-ce qui t'as fait arriver ici ? » reprit Harry comme s'il s'adressait à un demeuré.

« Un partout » pensa Draco. Puis il se surprit à répondre à la question.

« La mort de mes parents, fit-il. Ils ont été assassinés. Ceux de Pansy l'ont renié à cause des conditions dans lesquelles elle a été blessée. On a pris nos économies et on est partis. »

Draco voulu s'arrêter là. Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres et aspira une ou deux gorgées de son thé brûlant, en silence. Puis il comprit que Potter attendait la suite. Et que, mine de rien, lui aussi avait envie de la raconter, à quelqu'un qui pourrait comprendre, quelqu'un autre que Pansy. Il ne craignait pas Potter, le jeune homme était chez lui, perdu dans un pays qu'il ne connaissait pas, ne comprenait pas, bien loin de son Angleterre natale. Et, mieux que tout, il ne pourrait jamais transplaner à l'intérieur des limites du bâtiment. Alors Draco raconta :

« Elle tentait de s'enfuir du champs de bataille. On l'a frappée par derrière. Un sort perdu, probablement. Pansy a été sauvée et soignée par les tiens, quand les nôtres projetaient simplement de l'abandonnée à son sort, pour qu'elle paie sa traîtrise jusqu'à la fin. Il n'y avait que sa mère à vouloir l'aider, mais ils l'ont forcée à la laisser mourir dans la boue. Pour mes parents, ça à été autre chose. Ils ont finis par apprendre ce que ma mère avait fait pour toi, alors ils ont décidés de venir lui régler son compte, à elle d'abord, puis à mon père, pour n'avoir pas su surveiller sa femme, et un peu par jalousie aussi, pour avoir si bien su retourné sa veste au lendemain de la guerre. Je les ai trouvés allongés dans le hall d'entrée, face contre terre. Ils les ont eus par derrière, les salauds. C'était à l'époque où Pansy est sortie de Sainte-Mangouste, paraplégique. Il y avait des arrestations de ces monstres un peu partout, mais on savait qu'ils n'allaient pas tardés à nous tombés dessus, alors on a vidé mon compte, rassemblé ses économies, et on est partit. Avec l'argent de mes parents, on a acheté ce hangar, et on a recommencé à vivre, parmi les moldus, à l'abri du plus grand nombre. Et toi ? »

Harry l'avait écouté sans l'interrompre, mais il ne s'attendait pas à se voir retourné la politesse. Il se lança tout de même :

« Après la guerre, j'ai pensé avoir gagné ma vie libre. J'ai refusé les places dans les écoles d'Auror, et les postes fantoches du gouvernement. Plus de guerre, plus de figure de proue, et je ne voulais plus me battre. Je suis entré à l'Université pour faire médicomagie. J'ai travaillé dur pour passer interne, et j'ai choisit Sainte-Mangouste. J'ai été affecté aux urgences, donc je n'ai pas pu prendre de pose pendant longtemps, mais mon directeur m'a envoyé ici en remplacement de Neville…Longbottom…c'est le meilleur. Bref, comme ça je prends des vacances tout en profitant à l'hôpital. C'est tout. »

Une ombre passa sur le visage de Draco. Lui aussi aurait aimé que ça soit « tout ». Il changea de sujet.

« Longbottom le meilleur, hein ? Les médecins sont tombés bien bas… »

« Neville est réellement doué. Il est même devenu presque bon en potion, une fois délivré de l'emprise de Snape. Mais, heureusement pour ses patients, il est médicomage, pas pharmacomage. »

« Et toi, médecin ? Rien de très étrange là-dedans, on reste dans la lignée du Saint-Potty. » Son ton s'était fait un peu doucereux, mais il n'y pouvait rien, c'était plus fort que lui.

Harry tiqua. Evidemment, avoir une discussion avec Malfoy sans que les insultes ne fusent était chimérique.

« Et toi alors, que fais-tu, boucher-charcutier, pour perpétuer la tradition ? »

Des mots durs pour Draco, à l'image de la colère d'Harry. Draco s'y attendait. « Un point pour moi », pensa-t-il.

« Oh, non ! Rien de tel ! Je suis professeur de musique. » répondit-il pour calmer le jeu.

Harry se moqua :

« Toi ? Prof de musique ? Tes élèves doivent être sourds. Je t'imagine mieux professeur de potions au fond d'un vieux cachot plein de rat. »

« Mes élèves vont très bien, merci pour eux. Et je te ferais remarquer que parmi toutes mes qualités, je n'ai pas les cheveux gras. »

La réplique d'Harry avait blessé Draco, au fond. La musique était son terrain de jeu, sa porte vers l'évasion, la liberté. On ne pouvait l'attaquer dessus. Pourtant il aurait dû s'y attendre de la part de Potter. Comme s'il pouvait oublier qui se trouvait en face de lui…

Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres, le temps de se calmer et de se recomposer son visage froid.

« Tu veux peut-être passer à table ? » reprit-il de son ton d'hôte parfait.

Sa requête sembla un instant désamorcer une bombe chez Harry qui acquiesça.

Draco retourna à la cuisine, et retira de la soupière le borchtch (2) qu'il avait préparé pour son invité, plus tôt dans l'après-midi. Il se dit que, s'il avait su, il l'aurait surement parfumé à l'arsenic plutôt que d'y ajouter de la menthe. Pourtant, il ne pu s'empêcher de présenter la soupe correctement, en assiette, et de dresser une table sur le comptoir. Après tout, Potter et lui venaient d'avoir une conversation presque civilisée, il y avait donc des efforts qui payaient. Et Draco comptait bien obtenir sa victoire !

Pendant ce temps, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de réfléchir. A quoi rimait tout cela ? Malfoy était étrange, il ne répondait même pas à ses piques… Pourquoi le ménager ainsi, sinon pour obtenir de lui quelques chose ? Mais un détail lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. C'était Neville qui aurait dû être à sa place. Qu'est-ce que Neville pouvait apporter à Malfoy que ce dernier ne puisse se procurer seul ? La réponse était évidente, sa science de la médicomagie, mais Malfoy avait dit ignore ce détail de la vie de Neville. Un mensonge ? On pouvait s'attendre à tout de la part d'un Malfoy. Et lui, dans tout cela ? Une monnaie d'échange pour s'attirer les faveurs du jeune prodige ? Mais rien n'indiquait ici qu'il était prisonnier. Et dans le pire des cas, Lyov verrait bien le lendemain qu'il n'était pas au rendez-vous. A moins que Lyov ne fasse partit du plan… Harry se dit que si un danger devait planer sur la tête de son ami, il se devait de rester dans la place et de trouver de quoi il retournait. Les habitudes de Héros avaient la vie dure, vraisemblablement.

C'est sur cette réflexion que le brun se leva pour rejoindre son hôte au comptoir de la cuisine. La soupe sentait bon, mais Harry préféra rester sur ses gardes en observant Malfoy la verser dans deux bols, il ne tenait pas à ce qu'il ingrédient mystère vienne s'y glisser malencontreusement. Il attendit également que son hôte ait mangé plusieurs cuillerées de la mixture avant de le suivre, prétextant un regain de politesse. Le dîner se déroula en silence, les deux hommes s'observant à la dérobée. Draco devait bien admettre que Potter avait gagné en charme durant toutes ses années, il dégageait maintenant cette aura de froide assurance dont Draco avait déjà deviné les prémices, à l'époque, et que possédaient ceux qui se savaient sur le bon côté de la pente. Le genre d'assurance qu'il avait, lui, avant.

Finalement, Potter le troublait plus qu'il n'aurait dû, et au fond de lui, Draco sentait bien que les années avaient passé, et que même si la haine broyait toujours leurs cœurs rien ne serait jamais plus aussi simple que du temps de Poudlard. Et cette constatation le laissait perplexe.

Harry, de son côté, n'allait pas si loin dans sa pensée, trop occupé qu'il était à essayer de définir chaque ingrédient du borchtch qu'il avalait. En prévision d'un antidote, pensait-il. Pourtant, il sentait bien que certains d'entre eux lui échappaient. Il a avait beau avoir passé des années à peaufiné ses connaissances des substances, il n'était ni potioniste, ni pharmacomage et n'avait jamais suivit l'entraînement spécifique des Aurors. Il visualisait très bien Maugrey Fol Œil se retournant sans cesse dans sa tombe, à chaque erreur de reconnaissance, et lorsque les yeux de Malfoy se posaient sur lui, plus interrogatif et curieux que haineux, il ne pouvait empêcher ses neurones de se déconnecter un instant. Tout était si inhabituel, et le gris piqueté d'ambre si gênant…

Une fois le borchtch et son vatrouchka (3) avalé, Draco se leva en silence et commença à débarrasser, et ce n'est que lorsqu'une autre main rencontra la sienne par inadvertance qu'il se rendit compte que Potter était en train de l'aider. Il faillit sursauter tant le contacte de la main brune et chaude sur la sienne si froide et pâle le surpris, mais il tenta de ne pas faire cas de la présence de l'autre. Il saisit la pile d'assiette et la déposa à côté du lave-vaisselle, qu'il ouvrit. Un sifflement lui parvint alors aux oreilles.

« Malfoy face à un appareil moldu ! Pincez moi je rêve ! » lança le brun, nonchalamment appuyé contre le comptoir, les bras croisés. Il n'avait pu retenir cette remarque bileuse, tant l'aberration était impressionnante.

Draco se sentit pour le moins vexé par les paroles du jeune homme. Certes, il n'avait pas entièrement tord, mais Draco avait espéré que, dans le fond, Potter se rendrait compte que les choses pour lui n'étaient plus du tout les mêmes. A près tout, il avait osé lui parlé de tout cela. Il oscilla un instant entre lui renvoyer une réponse bien sentit ou s'en tenir au calme, puis trancha :

« Quel est le problème ? » fit-il de sa voix la plus innocente et hautaine possible.

Harry se sentit un peu bête dans l'instant, mais poursuivit tout de même :

« Depuis quand les gens comme toi se rabaissent-ils au niveau des moldus ? »

Nouveau coup pour Draco. Le pire était sans doute la posture et l'air fier du brun, qui lui rappelait son arrogance passée.

« Ta gueule Potter. Tu ne sais rien des gens comme moi. »

« Tu veux parler des snobinards ou des ex-mangemorts ? A moins que ce ne soit des meurtriers…»

Draco sentit son souffle se couper. Il y avait un couteau sale à portée de sa main, sur le rebord de l'évier. Un simple mouvement du poignet, un simple lancé…Potter n'aurait même pas le temps de sortir sa baguette…

« Tu ne comprends vraiment rien ! explosa-t-il enfin. Je n'ai plus rien, rien ! Tout ce qui c'est passés, tous ces morts, c'est de ta faute, Potter, c'est comme si tu les avais tués ! C'est toi le meurtrier ! Assassin ! »

Il avait hurlé les derniers mots qui résonnèrent contre les murs, puis il s'en fut, laissant tout en plan derrière lui et bousculant Potter. Il s'enferma dans la pièce du fond, la seule qui avait une porte, sous l'escalier, en claquant celle-ci. Tant pis pour l'autre abrutit, lui venait de perdre sa bataille. Dieu qu'il le haïssait !

Quand la porte claque Harry de détendit un peu. Puis il se passa la main sur le visage. Il s'était conduit en parfait petit crétin, pire que le Malfoy qu'l haïssait tant, celui qui arpentait les couloirs de ses souvenirs. Il avait perdu son calme, ce calme si précieux qu'il avait mis tant d'années à accueillir, depuis la guerre. Merlin ! Il avait été plus con que jamais. Et le pire était sans doute qu'il ignorait pourquoi. Ou plutôt si, il le savait très bien.

Malfoy était beau, c'était un fait, et le temps ne l'avait que mieux servit. Et Malfoy semblait être devenu moins con, beaucoup moins con. Malfoy était pauvre, triste, orphelin, expatrié, et il n'utilisait plus autant la magie qu'avant. Tout ce qui faisait que Harry détestait Malfoy semblait vouloir disparaître, et le jeune homme blond avait eu l'air si…désirable, tout à coup, que Harry s'était dégouté lui-même. Et il avait cherché à faire renaître l'ancien Malfoy, celui qu'il était si facile de haïr. Et il l'était devenu, l'espace d'un échange.

Les mots du blond lui revinrent en mémoire.

« C'est toi le meurtrier. »

Il n'avait pas entièrement tord. Harry vivait avec cette certitude depuis l'âge de quinze ans. Et pourtant, ces mots dans la bouche de Malfoy ne pouvaient cesser de le blesser encore et encore, à chaque fois qu'ils émergeaient dans sa conscience.

Harry secoua la tête, et se saisit des couverts laissés sur le plan de travail, pour en remplir le lave-vaisselle. Puis il retourna s'assoir dans le fauteuil à côté de son sac de voyage. Peut-être aurait-il mieux fait d'aller à l'hôtel finalement…

Quand, quelques heures plus tard, Draco ressortit de la salle sous l'escalier, il trouva Harry endormi, roulé en boule dans l'un de ses fauteuils. Il était parvenu à exorciser sa colère à coup de Schubert et sa montre indiquait minuit.

« La fatigue du voyage. » pensa Draco.

Il s'approcha pour réveiller le brun, mais stoppa son mouvement. Draco était un esthète, il avait toujours été sensible la beauté des choses, et ce qui se trouvait sous ses yeux était indéniablement beau. Le visage de Potter était serein dans le sommeil, et des folles mèches de cheveux noires entouraient son visage pâle de Londonien. Son cou et son menton étaient éclairé par un rayon de lune qui filtrait par les vasistas, er Draco eut soudain l'envie d'y blottir son nez, de sentir son odeur. Le jeune homme secoua la tête pour chasser ces pensées ridicules, puis avança la main vers les épaules du brun qu'il secoua doucement.

« Potter, réveilles-toi ! » murmura-t-il près de son oreille.

Des cils papillonnèrent, dévoilant des yeux trop verts encore voilés de sommeil. Draco lui tandis sa main à Harry qui l'accepta, et le remit sur ses pieds. Puis il se dirigea vers l'étage, sachant que Potter le suivait, et lui montra sa chambre, avant de tirer le rideau blanc les séparant.

Draco se changea avant de se laisser tomber avec grâce sur son lit, en se faisant la réflexion qu'il n'en voulait presque plus à Harry d'être un vrai connard, puis il se dit qu'il devait être fatigué, lui aussi, pour se faire ce genre de réflexion. Avant même de conclure ses pensées, il s'endormit, un visage lunaire aux yeux d'émeraudes en filigrane derrière ses paupières closes, bercé par une musique aux accords plaintifs et irréels.

Franz Schubert avait toujours hanté ses nuits.

* * *

(1) Titre phare de l'œuvre de Franz Schubert, d760 op15.

(2) Le borchtch (борщ) est une soupe à base de betteraves qui comporte de la viande et différents légumes et condiments.

(3) Le vatrouchka (ватрушка) est un gâteau au fromage blanc souvent garni de raisins secs ou de morceaux de fruit.

* * *

Alors qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'ésitez pas à me faire part de vos critiques, je les prends très à coeur!

_On continue?_

**_Review_**


	4. Chapter 4 : Из мечты в кошмаре

**Хорошие поцелуи России**

**Auteur** : Saad Maia

**Disclaimer** : Rien de l'histoire originale ne m'appartient, bien évidemment, celle-ci cependant, se trouve être à moi, ainsi qu'un certain OC

**Musique **:

Muse, _The Resistance album_

_Rasen_ de Chihiro Onitsuka

**Note **:

Deux jours de retard, vraiment, c'est nul de ma part. Surtout quand on pense que je n'ai rien à faire d'autre de mes journées à quelques heures de travail près par ci par là… Désolant. J'espère me faire pardonner lors du prochain chapitre en le postant à l'heure dite. Je voulais aussi faire une remarque de peu d'intérêt sauf pour celles et ceux qui aiment se couper les cheveux en quatre : **Quelqu'un avait-il déjà remarqué que pour les mangemorts de JKR portant des noms d'étoiles, leurs homonymes stellaires avaient toutes des luminosités très largement supérieurs au Soleil, et ceci de manière quasi inversement proportionnelle à la noirceur du personnage dans le livre ?** Si quelques uns d'entre vous avaient envie de me faire part de leurs réflexions sur le sujet, je serais enchantée de les écouter et de partager mon propre point de vue. Je pense qu'on pourrait aboutir à quelque chose de très intéressant !

Désolée pour ceux que ce petit délire n'intéresse pas, et n'hésitez pas à titiller cette petite touche en bas à gauche !

* * *

_**Хорошие поцелуи России**_

**Chapitre 4 :Du rêve au cauchemar**

_Из мечты в кошмаре_

Lorsqu'Harry se réveilla au matin, sa première réaction fut de garder les yeux hermétiquement clos, pour profiter encore un peu de la chaleur du lit, et d'un rayon de soleil qui courait sur son visage. Harry sourit d'aise. Et cette légère odeur de café n'était pas non plus pour lui déplaire…

Sauf que s'il était dans son lit, personne n'avait pu mettre la machine à café en route. Et s'il était encore couché, c'était que son réveil n'avait toujours pas sonné. Et cela, plus que tout le reste, ne présageait rien de bon !

En un instant, Harry fut debout, les yeux à peine ouvert, une main partie à la recherche de son pantalon quelque part.

Puis son cerveau quitta définitivement le mode « veille » quand il se rendit compte qu'il n'était vraisemblablement pas chez lui. En l'espace d'un clignement d'œil, Harry se souvint de où, quand, pourquoi, comment, et surtout qui ! Merlin, Dieu du Ciel et petits poissons de l'eau ! Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, c'était pire !

Plus vite que jamais, Harry tira son sac à lui et s'apprêtait à prendre un jean quand il se souvint qu'aujourd'hui était un jour de conférence et qu'un costume l'attendait gentiment dans son plastique transparent, plié au fond de son sac. Harry soupira. C'était surement le pire matin de sa vie. Et la journée ne faisait que commencer. Puis il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée de où se trouvait la salle de bain. Elle ne devait pourtant pas être bien loin, dans un si petit studio. Harry enfila finalement un jean, en attente de mieux, et partit à la recherche de ladite salle de bain. En désespoir de cause, il ouvrit le rideau de droite, et se retrouva dans une autre chambre que la sienne, un peu plus grande, et surtout mieux meublée et plus colorée. Celle de Malfoy, à n'en pas douté, même s'il restait difficile de placer « Malfoy » et « coloré » dans la même phrase. Puis il avisa la balustrade qui séparait la mezzanine du reste du studio. Il se pencha.

En bas, Malfoy semblait s'affairer dans le coin cuisine. Il dut sentir un regard se poser sur lui puisqu'il s'approcha et leva les yeux dans sa direction. Son regard était aussi inexpressif que d'habitude et Harry compris qu'il devait déjà être levé depuis un moment.

« La salle de bain ? » demanda-t-il sans même saluer son hôte.

Mais dire bonjour à Malfoy lui semblait être une aberration.

L'autre lui répondit d'un signe de tête vers la gauche et Harry le suivit, se dirigeant vers un autre rideau blanc suspendu derrière l'escalier qui conduisait au salon. Ce rideau là avait la taille d'une porte, et Harry entra dans la seule pièce du studio qui semblait avoir un temps soit peu de murs. Il retira le tissu derrière lui.

Une fois sous la douche, sa première pensée cohérente lui vint. Pour descendre dans la cuisine, Malfoy avait obligatoirement dû passer par sa chambre, puisqu'il n'y avait qu'un escalier, et qu'il se trouvait justement dans le coin de la chambre d'Harry. Malfoy avait donc dû passer à deux doigts de lui, endormi dans son lit, sans défense. Harry frissonna en pensant à la cible idéale qu'il avait dû être alors. Malfoy l'avait eu à sa merci. Le Malfoy qu'il connaissait n'aurait pourtant pas raté une occasion de le tenir en son pouvoir. Harry frissonna de nouveau et tourna le régulateur de température sur le rouge. Puis il se morigéna encore une fois. Quelle mouche l'avait piqué pour qu'il accepte de courir un tel danger ? N'avait-il pas déjà traversé assez d'épreuves ? Ou bien accordait-il si peu d'importance à sa propre vie ? Pas qu'elle soit vraiment intéressante depuis quelques années mais il pensait y tenir un peu plus que cela tout de même…Peut-être était-il tout simplement dénué de l'instinct de survie le plus basic.

Sur cette pensé, Harry sortit de la douche, se sécha et s'habilla rapidement avec le costume noir à la mode moldue dont la veste pouvait se transformée en robe en un tournemain, un présent d'Hermione avant son départ. Il lissa son col de chemise bleue et glissa sa baguette dans sa manche. On n'était jamais trop prudent. Puis il quitta la salle de bain pour descendre à la cuisine en ayant la très bête impression de se jeter dans la gueule du loup.

En bas, Malfoy se tenait toujours face à la gazinière. Quand, Harry s'avança, lavé, habillé, rasé de près, amis toujours mal coiffée, Draco sourit, et lui présenta la petit déjeuné qu'il lui avait servit sur le comptoir. Draco se sentait vraiment mal à l'aise, comme s'il avait une étiquette marquée « fée du logis » collée sur le front, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'accomplir ses devoirs d'hôte. Les mauvaises habitudes avaient la vie dure.

Il laissa à Harry le loisir de s'installer et de commencer à manger les croissants aux amandes toujours sortit du four avant de lancer, ménageant son effet :

« Au fait, ton petit ami t'attends dehors depuis une demi-heure déjà… »

Puis, l'air de rien, il se mit à contempler les ongles de sa main droite, rongés au possible. Il entendit avec délectation Potter s'étouffer, puis engloutir sn croissant tout en lançant un « accio manteau » avant de se précipiter dehors.

Une fois la porte refermée, Draco prit tout son temps pour faire disparaître les restes du petit déjeuner de Potter, puis attrapa une sacoche à côté de la cheminée, un sourire planant sur son visage. N'était pas Serpentard qui voulait, tout de même. Le soleil filtrait par les vasistas, blanc comme seul l'était le soleil du matin sur Saint-Pétersbourg. Une belle journée se préparait, elle avait déjà merveilleusement bien commencé. Dommage que Potter n'ait pas plus réagi que cela, il aurait pu mettre un peu de piment à cette petite blague. Tant pis, Draco se rattraperait sur la prochaine. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais Draco avait fichtrement envie de rire aujourd'hui.

0o0

Pendant ce temps, Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de pester contre ce connard de Malfoy, accroché qu'il était au siège passager de la Datsun noir qui filait à une vitesse indécente dans l'espoir de les faire arriver, sinon à l'heure, du moins pas trop en retard. Et Lyov qui se moquait sans discontinuer de son air endormi commençait sérieusement à lui taper sur le système. C'était vraiment une journée qui commençait mal. Très mal. Il n'avait même pas pu boire son café du matin…

« Alors, ta soirée ? » demanda enfin Lyov quand la voiture s'arrêta sur le parking de l'Université.

Harry ouvrit sa portière pour respirer l'air frais du dehors, et chasser la nausée due à la conduite éclaire du jeune homme.

« Ce gars est un con. » répondit Harry pour mettre un terme à cette discussion. Il pensa tout de même que c'était à la fois beaucoup plus et beaucoup moins que cela.

Lyov arqua ses sourcils en une mimique interrogative.

« Il avait pourtant l'air mignon, lança-t-il l'air de rien. Au moins, tu as pu profiter de la vue. »

Harry renifla de dégoût.

« Tu devrais arrêter de pense que tout les hommes ont les mêmes goûts que toi en matière de compagnie. » répondit-il sèchement.

Puis Harry sortit de la voiture. A la tête que tirait le jeune russe, Harry e dit qu'il avait dû le blesser à lui parler aussi rudement. Mais Lyov resta silencieux et se contenta de claquer la porte de la voiture un peu plus fort que nécessaire, avant de l'entraîner vers le grand bâtiment qu'il lui avait montré la veille.

A l'entrée se pressait tout genre de personne, autant étudiant que professeurs ou simple personnel, mais tous avaient l'allure incontestablement moldue. A l'exception de certaines personnes qui semblaient un peu excentrique, mais Harry ne savait pas s'il s'agissait de l'une de ces nouvelles modes farfelues que les jeunes affectionnait ou une erreur de style dû à de l'ignorance.

Le jeune anglais suivi Lyov à travers un dédale de couloir jusqu'à ce que, après avoir traverser une innocente porte en bois, il se retrouve mêlé à une foule de personnes vêtues de robes. Il rallongea alors le bas de son manteau pour se fondre dans la foule et suivit Lyov dans des escaliers en colimaçon qui se conduisirent à une porte en haut d'un amphithéâtre où des sorciers en tout genre étaient déjà installés et semblaient attendre que l'homme devant eux se mette à parler. Les deux retardataires se glissèrent le plus silencieusement possible au dernier rang.

« Je nous ai fait passer par derrière, murmura Lyov à l'oreille de Harry. Tout à l'heure je te montrerais la véritable entrée. »

Harry ne répondit pas mais jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui. Lyov n'avait pas mentit la veille quand il avait parlé de vieux poussiéreux. La plupart des personnes présentes se trouvaient toutes dans la seconde moitié de leur vie, et cultivaient barbes et cheveux blancs dans le pur style Dumbledore. Harry se demanda s'ils étaient praticiens, et dans ce ca, comment ils parvenaient à cacher leurs barbes et cheveux dans les tenues réglementaires. Il remarqua également que tous étaient en robes de cérémonies, sauf Lyov qui avait gardé son jean troué. Il intercepta d'ailleurs quelques regards de reproche dans sa direction.

« Vieux croutons ! » murmura le jeune russe à côté de lui.

Harry sourit et se saisit de sa plume à papote et d'une douzaine de parchemin. Le cauchemar pouvait commencer.

0o0

Après trois heures à donner des leçons de solfège, et punis cinq élèves pour s'être endormis, Draco ressentit le besoin impérieux de se rendre à la machine à café. Sur le chemin, il croisa son jeune prodige qui lisait un livre en braille, assis sur une chaise dans le couloir. Draco avait parfaitement conscience de favoriser cet élève là plus que les autres, se donnant ainsi des airs de Severus Snape, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher. La solitude de cet aveugle là le transperçait de toute part, tellement semblable à la sienne. Draco esquissa un sourire et s'assit à côté de Gricha, attendant que celui-ci daigne entamer la discussion.

0o0

Quand la fin de quatre heures de conférences encore plus ennuyeuse que Harry l'avait seulement imaginé, avait sonnée, lui et Lyov avaient quitté l'amphithéâtre par la Grande Porte, comme l'appelait le jeune russe, et s'était retrouvé devant un grand hall de pierres blanches envahi de bassins et de plantes au milieu duquel se tenait une grande arche ouverte sur le vide. Pourtant, les sorciers qui la traversaient ne reparaissaient pas de l'autre côté. Ce phénomène glaça Harry d'effroi. Elle lui rappelait sans peine une autre arche masquée d'un voile derrière lequel des voix murmuraient, et que l'on cachait dans l'une des chambres du département de mystères de Londres. L'arche à travers laquelle Sirius avait disparu. A côté de lui, Lyov ne remarqua rien de sa réaction. Il se contenta de vanter l'architecture de l'édifice construit il y avait des millénaires par une civilisation de Gobelins très avancée. Nombre de ses portes se trouvaient de par le monde, et certaines ouvraient sur des lieux d'un grand péril, mais celles-ci ne présentaient aucun danger. Et pour confirmer ses dires, Lyov tira Harry vers l'arche et le poussa à traverser. Un instant le jeune homme sentit l'air se faire plus dense autour de lui, et emprisonner jusqu'au tréfonds de ses entrailles. Puis la pression se relâcha et Harry fut de l'autre côté.

Sauf qu'il n'était plus dans le hall.

Il se trouvait dans une pièce ensoleillée malgré l'absence de fenêtres le long des murs, et au plafond immensément haut. Au centre de la pièce, un immense sablier semblait égrener les secondes qui les séparaient de la Fin tandis que des sorcières et sorciers passaient à ses pieds sans même y jeter un coup d'œil.

« Le chemin de la Connaissance. » fit la voix de Lyov derrière Harry. Il s'approcha du jeune anglais et tandis la main pour montrer à Harry la centaine d'arche qui s'ouvraient de tout côté. « Elles ouvrent sur chacune des facultés sorcières du Pays, ainsi que sur l'école secondaire, l'Andrianovsky Institut. Mais surtout, elles permettent de rejoindre le meilleur restaurant universitaire que je n'ai jamais vu ! »

Avec le sourire aux lèvres, Lyov saisit le bras d'Harry et le poussa à travers une nouvelle arche. L'instant suivant, lui et Lyov s'étaient retrouvés attablés dans une cafétéria, entourés 'étudiants de l'âge de Lyov, et d'individus plus vieux qui étaient tous des professeurs ou des conférenciers. Lyov lui avait avoué avoir sciemment fui le déjeuner officiel, comme l'avaient fait tous les conférenciers attablés dans cette salle, et Harry l'en félicita. S'il l'avait su avant, sa bonne conscience l'aurait obligé à s'y rendre. Un instant, Harry détourna le regard de son plat de pommes de terre, réellement succulente par ailleurs, vers un groupe de sorciers aux cheveux blancs. Ceux-ci tournèrent aussitôt la tête dans la direction opposée, trop vite pour que le mouvement semble naturel. Harry se pencha vers Lyov et demanda du bout des lèvres :

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ? En général, ce sont les élèves de première année de Poudlard qui ont ce genre de réaction à mon égard. »

Lyov suivit son regard et une lueur mutine apparu dans ses yeux océans.

« Ce ne serais que moi, je dirais que tu leur plais… »

Le visage de Harry de ferma et Lyov sembla se souvenir de leur dispute du matin. Il se rattrapa rapidement :

« …mais je pense que cela à plutôt un rapport avec l'absence de Longbottom. »

Harry arqua ses sourcils en une mimique interrogative.

« Ils voient bien que tu n'es pas le célèbre Neville Longbottom, expliqua Lyov. Ils doivent penser que son absence est due à un différent entre Longbottom et le directeur de Sainte-Mangouste. Il y a des rumeurs qi courent à ce sujet. »

« Et ? » l'encouragea Harry.

« Et le fait que l'on t'ai envoyé toi, le non moins célèbre Harry Potter, leur indique que Sainte-Mangouste cherche à sauver les apparences. Ils sont tous en train de spéculer sur les avantages qu'ils gagneraient à s'attacher Neville Longbottom et à lui faire une place dans leur hôpital. »

Fier de son analyse, Lyov se calla dans sa chaise en plastique, le menton en l'air à la Draco Malfoy. Harry émit un sifflement, mi-impressionné, mi-amusé.

« Et toi, tu le penses aussi ? »

« Moi ? Je n'en sais rien, je m'en fiche. Je répondais juste à ta question. »

Harry esquissa un sourire.

« Lance toi dans la psychologie, mon pote, si tu te sens si callé que ça, mais si c'est vraiment ce qu'ils pensent, ils ont tord. Neville n'est pas du tout en froid avec le directeur. Je le soupçonne même d'avoie œuvré auprès de lui pour m'imposer ce voyage. Neville aime trop ses patients pour les laisser, ne serait-ce qu'une semaine. »

Devant l'air interrogatif de Lyov, il clarifia :

« Moi aussi, mais ils pensent tous que je suis en manque sérieux de vacances. Je pense qu'ils ont peur que ça nuise à mon travail ou quelque chose comme ça… »

A cet instant, discutant au dessus de son assiette de patates à moitié froides, Harry ignorait combien il était près de la vérité, ni combien Neville se félicitait d'avoir suivi les suggestions d'Hermione Granger. Ni quels espoirs on avait placés en lui et en sa venue en Russie.

0o0

Draco ferma son Tupperware qu'il fit disparaître d'un evanesco, et termina d'éditer les bulletins de notes pour les parents d'élèves, depuis l'antique ordinateur du centre qui ronflait comme un hippogriffe endormi. Enfin, il se décida à rejoindre la salle de musique où il avait cours toute l'après-midi en soupirant. Son premier élève était une vraie calamité et aurait mieux fait de prendre une option avancée de braille plutôt que des cours de musique. Bien que Draco ne fut pas sûr qu'il soir meilleur en Braille. Seul le silence répondit à son soupire.

0o0

Harry baillait pour la énième fois, sans plus chercher à le cacher, quand Lyov termina sa composition. Il sortit un petit livre coloré de sa poche et l'ouvrit dans le mauvais sens. Harry identifia une de ces BD japonaises que les ados affectionnaient. C'est à peu près ce moment que choisi le vieux conférencier qui dirigeait les interventions du jour pour accueillir en chair un autre de ses « cher confrères ». Harry décroisa les jambes, les recroisa dans l'autre sens, bailla de nouveau et replongea dans un état second. Sur son parchemin, la plume à papote n'écrivait plus que : « bbbbzzzzzvvvrrrtzdstvst…rrrfffrrrbbrdsttsrf…..rrrff »

0o0

Quand son dernier élève eut quitté la salle de musique, Draco contempla le soleil couchant depuis sa fenêtre, et ferma les rideaux. Enfin il ses saisit de sa sacoche en cuir et sortit de la salle pour rejoindre les couloirs plâtrés et carrelés de vieux blancs, aussi vides et froids que l'appendices qui habitait son cœur et lui permettait encore de vivre.

0o0

Lorsque le directeur de l'hôpital Sankt Dmitriev de Saint-Pétersbourg annonça la fin de cette première journée « passionnante », Harry retint à grande peine une exclamation de pure jouissance. Il se contenta d'un faible point serré en signe de victoire. Lyov ne put empêcher un sourire banane d'envahir ses traits à côté de lui.

Harry récupéra la plume aussi verte que ses yeux, et roula la dizaine de parchemin étalée autour de lui. Il se dit qu'il pourrait être intéressant pour lui de les relire, s'il souhaitait faire un compte rendu digne de ce nom, mais il chassa très vite de sa tête cette idée à la Hermione Granger, et réfléchit à de meilleures perspectives pour passer la soirée. Pourquoi ne pas se rendre à ce cocktail dont avait parlé le vieux, finalement ? Ce serait une bonne idée s'il voulait clarifier la situation, concernant l'absence de Neville, et même redorer le blason de Sainte-Mangouste. Et pourquoi ne pas non plus réfléchir à des perspectives d'avancement autour d'une coupe comme le lui avait suggéré Lyov. Il fit part de son idée au jeune homme qui se mit à trépigner d'impatience.

« J'ai toujours rêvé de me faire un vieux bouc important, se justifia-t-il. »

0o0

Il avait recommencé à neiger lorsque Draco était enfin rentré chez lui. Le ciel semblait noir derrière les vasistas, et le jeune homme avait dû conjurer des bougies qui voletaient en tout sens à travers l'appartement, la lumière des lampes ne lui suffisant plus. Puis il s'était attelé à la cuisine, une activité qu'il appréciait d'autant plus qu'elle lui permettait de se calmer de manière très efficace. Il passa donc le temps en éminçant aussi finement que possible une gousse d'ail pour sa sauce spéciale « Truites aux amandes », tandis qu'un vieil air d'opéra se jouait dans le loft, semblant sourdre des murs eux-mêmes.

0o0

Harry ne se souvenait pas très bien comment il avait atterrit dans ce placard à balais sordide, Lyov lui dévorant la clavicule, ses mains déjà perdues dans le boxer de Harry. Il se souvenait seulement avoir discuté avec quelques vieilles croûtes, et même d'avoir ouvertement fait du charme à une doctoresse défraichie en mal d'affection. Il se souvenait aussi clairement d'avoir trop bu, ne serait-ce que grave au goût dans sa bouche, un peu rance, de sexe à venir, de champagne passé, et de honte future. Il glissa une main vers la virilité de l'autre homme qui le repoussa plus fermement contre la porte du cagibi, son bassin plus que dangereusement collé au sien. Rien ne l'avait vraiment préparé à finir si vite dans le lit du jeune homme, ni à subir les mots du blonds, les « je le savais…que tu étais gay…ma pédale… » qui souillaient sa bouche par ailleurs tellement tentatrice. Harry captura ses lèvres dans un effort désespéré pour le faire taire, et pour oublier que, quelques années auparavant, c'était une jeune femme du nom de Ginny qu'il tenait ainsi entre ses bras. Il ne voulait plus penser à la gêne qui referait surface, beaucoup trop vite, et cette plénitude trop physique pour son bien qui ne tarderait plus à l'envahir. Harry sera un peu plus désespérément Lyov contre lui.

0o0

Quand dix heures sonnèrent à la pendule du four, Draco fixa méchamment la truite orpheline dans l'assiette en face de lui. Celle-ci ne lui fit même pas le plaisir de le remarquer, et il se saisit furieusement du plat pour en vider le contenu dans la poubelle, tout en pensant vaguement que des enfants mourraient de faim de par le monde. Et également qu'il devrait se débarrasser de la poubelle rapidement s'il ne voulait pas mourir asphyxié aux gaz de poisson pourri. Puis il prit un fruit « made in Maroco » dans le frigo et se rendit dans la pièce sous l'escalier, dont il laissa la porte ouverte. Doucement, délicatement, il s'assit sur le tabouret devant le Steinway blanc à queue, héritage de Narcissa Malfoy, qui trônait au milieu de la pièce insonorisée. Il déposa le fruit à côté du pupitre, et caressa les touches blanches du bout des doigts puis il commença à jouer, comme jamais il ne jouait devant ses élèves, de toute son âme et de toutes ses trippes. Et ce devait être beau, mais Draco ne s'entendait plus, si profondément perdu en lui-même qu'il était.

0o0

Lorsque Harry vint pour ka quatrième fois au moins entre les mains expertes de Lyov, sur le canapé mangé aux mites de son appartement, il se dit que la plénitude physique, c'était déjà vachement bien, et que Malfoy aurait dû essayer de temps en temps, histoire de déloger ce balais qu'il avait d'enfoncer dans cette endroit qu'il ne montrait généralement pas en public. Il ne comprit pas vraiment pourquoi il en venait à penser à Malfoy à cet instant, ni pourquoi de cette manière. De toute façon, il n'était plus en mesure de comprendre quoi que soit depuis un certain temps déjà. Il vit juste le visage du blond dans un recoin de son esprit, et se dit que peut-être Malfoy aurait aimé se faire prendre dans un cagibi ou sur un vieux canapé pourri. Probablement pas, mais c'était à creuser. Il faudrait qu'il en parle à Lyov. Uniquement quand les murs auraient cessés de tanguer autour de lui. Puis il sentit Lyov se retirer et plongea dans les bras de Morphée, un mal de tête carabiné pointant déjà le bout de son nez. Ça avait été une bonne soirée.

0o0

Quand Draco quitta la salle de musique, la neige avait cessée de tomber et laissé sa place à la nuit les lampadaires s'étaient éteint, laissant à Drac le loisir de contempler les étoiles par les vasistas. Mais Draco n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à ça. Il se sentait juste sonné d'avoir joué si fort et si longtemps, d'y avoir mis autant de passion. Il y avait tellement longtemps qu'il n'avait ressentit autant de chose en lui, et il avait fallu si peu pour que son cœur réveille. Juste une peccadille, l'absence de Potter, qui lui avait rappelé combien il était seul, et combien il avait toujours haï la solitude. Il aurait mieux fait de le tuer, ce cœur, quand il en avait encore l'occasion, cela lui aurait évité bien des tourments.

Draco monta à l'étage et traversa la chambre de Potter, où plutôt le bordel de Potter, et d'un geste réflexe, il lança un sort pour que le lit se face de lui-même. Potter n'était toujours pas rentré. Cet état de fait frappa soudain Draco. Potter avait découché. Potter était à Saint-Pétersbourg depuis une journée, et déjà il découchait le salaud. Lui était condamné à rester seul. Tant mieux, finalement, si Potter découchait ainsi chaque soir, il n'aurait même plus à faire cas de sa présence et sa vie reprendrait son cour naturel. Oui, c'était cela ! Il fallait se réjouir de cette absence ! Il avait vraiment les idées embrumées ce soir. Comme pour vérifier son état, il porta la main à son front et fronça les sourcils. Gare au mal de crâne. Draco rejoignit sa propre chambre, se changea en quatrième vitesse et se laissa tombé au creux de son lit.

Là, sur le dos, il se mit à contempler les étoiles. Il reconnu Sirius, puis Bellatrix. Il sourire sans charme s'installa sur son visage tandis que le passé tournait comme un vieux film dans sa tête. Quand ses paupières se fermèrent, doucement, la caméra s'arrêta sur l'image d'un petit garçon, dans un train, à qui il tendait la main. Mais avant que cette pensée ai parcouru tout son chemin dans l'esprit de Draco, son souffle s'était fait régulier et il s'était laissé entraîner, loin, dans un profond sommeil.

* * *

_Conclusions ?_

Ne me lynchez pas tout de suite, vous n'avez pas encore lu le prochain chapitre ! (tentative infructueuse) J'attends toutes vos réactions, même les moins plaisantes avec impatience !


End file.
